Love, Lust, and Annoyance
by Lazymonkeyninja
Summary: After the events of MVC3, Dante is called in for a mission by Chris Redfield. Apparently he wants Dante to interview someone named Wesker. Just an interveiw? The son of Sparda doing a simple interveiw? Why him, isn't he a little... overqualified? Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Dante had been sent on strange missions before but this was different.

He had gotten a phone call unlike majority of the others. Dante was happy with resting, his feet propped on the table, a slice of pizza in his hand. Trish was at the store, so the pizza was all his.

It was right after all the tight wearing freaks from another dimension named Marvel had come, but everything had been settled when they took down that giant freak called Galactus. The freaks were back in there dimension and everything was back to normal, well as normal as life could get for the demon hunter.

The caller was a man by the name Chris something, and he said that he needed Dante to come and interrogate someone. He claimed that it had to be him. Of course Dante took up the offer but only because this Chris guy was offering a high price.

As Dante left Devil May Cry, he could feel a pair of eyes on him. He was being watched, he had been being watched for the last two months but every time he looked for the person they always disappeared. No time now, he had a place to be.

Dante walked into the building after telling the annoying guard about ten times who he was before he finally let him in.  
>The building was made of think walls of solid metal that must be about three feet deep, and there where guards everywhere. Dante was walking down a long hall guards equip with guns lined every wall spread a yard apart throughout the entire building.<p>

Finally Dante found the office he was looking for and entered.

The man at the desk stood up smiling at Dante, "I'm so glad you came" The man said walking toward Dante. The man who had obviously taken steroids or otherwise lived in a gym extended a hand out to Dante, "My name is Chris, I'm the man who hired you."

"Yeah, yeah" said Dante, ignoring the opening for the hand shake, "I'm here to do a job. Why do you need me to interrogate someone? I'm sure there are others who are more qualified for a job like this." Dante didn't wait for an answer and walked to a cabinet with several awards in it, investigating the awards, each one had the name Christopher Redfield on it.

"We're not talking about a normal person. In fact I'm not sure that you can even call him a person anymore" Dante said nothing so Chris continued, "He has killed millions, and we need answers. I've dedicated my life to capturing him, and now that he's contained my next goal is to get the answers I desire."

Dante laughed and turned to face Chris again, "Oh I'll get you answers but they probably won't be anything that you would desire" Dante picked up one of the awards, it was an award for sharp shooter "You seem able to handle this situation, why don't you interrogate this guy"

Chris eyed the award in Dante's hand, "Do me favor and read who gave me that award. It's written on the bottom"

Dante read the golden Letters out loud, " Captain A. Wesker, whose that?"

"That" Chris said, "Is the man you were hired to interrogate. Me and Wesker have history, and he hates my guts and would never answer to me." Chris slowly paced toward Dante, who leaned casually against the wall his foot propped up on the wall as well. "I've heard you don't fear anyone, I've been told you're practically immortal" Chris smirked, "I don't have to worry about him killing you."

"So who exactly is this guy that everyone is so scared of?" Dante asked sarcastically, a smirk placed on his lips.

Chris's face fell his voice dead serious and cold, his eyes piercing into Dante's, "He graduated at 19 with a degree in Bio Engineering, and became a first rank Scientist of the Umbrella organization, at the age of 28 he founded S.T.A.R.S. Special Tactic and Rescue Squad, at 30 he traded in the team, and faked his death, he managed to kill off majority of the two teams sent in, only four survived myself included. Later he kept steeling viruses, and nearly killed my little sister. He then stole the Veronica virus and then a parasite called Los Plagas. He then created the Uroburous virus, and tried to take over the world. Only  
>when those Marvel people came, with the help I got the help from one of them named Hulk, I was able to catch him. He is pure evil! He cares about no one but himself! He is NOT a JOKING MATTER!" Chris was now puffing in rage, his face red, and a vain popping out of his neck.<p>

"Wow ,wow, wow" Dante said raising his hands in the air calmly, "Don't get your panties in a bunch I was just curious, now what exactly am I going up against?"

"Follow me I'll inform you on the way" Dante placed down the award and followed Chris through the halls, "He is incredibly smart and deceitful, he has super speed that makes it appear as though he's teleporting, his skin is hard to penetrate, and he is extremely strong."

Dante couldn't help but to speak his curiously, "How many prisoners do you have here?"

Chris stopped turning to Dante, a smile pasted on his face, "One. I wish there were more guards or at least thicker walls but this is what we have"

"All of this is for one prisoner?"

Chris smile never faltered, "I thought everything was a big joke to you. You are scared now, are you?"

In truth Dante was a little freaked out but he wouldn't let it show on his face, "No"

Chris turned and continued walking, he finally stopped in front of a giant door, "I won't be able to hear you if you scream, when you are ready to leave there is a buzzer inside the room, that will work the speaker from inside"

"What do you want me to find out?"

"Anything."

"Why would he tell me anything?"

"The only person he ever talks to is me. He would prefer any type of contact that isn't mine."

"So can I, or can't I kill him?"

"I wouldn't talk like that, he won't be happy about it"

"I thought you said the room is sound proof"

"Oh duh, I neglected to mention he also has heightened senses so he can hear us right now"

"Sounds like fun"

"Don't kill him, injure him if you must but I want him alive"

Dante smiled and opened the door that could only be opened from the outside and walked in mumbling, "I feel like I just walked into The Silence of the Lambs."

The door slammed behind him, and Dante stared into the pitch white room before being slammed against a wall. His cheek was smashed against the wall and voice whispered in his ear, "Whatever did I do to deserve a new toy?" The voice was low and sexy with a very distinct British accent. Dante felt the person touch the blade on his hip, "and you brought toys with you" there was throaty chuckle, from inside the man's chest.

'Okay that's a little more than hot. Well I'm hotter' Dante smiled, and thrust backward knocking the body off him. Dante turned to see the man slid backward smoothly, before stopping. The man was wearing pure black that contrasted against the walls, probably the reason Chris had dressed him in it.

Dante's heart skipped a beat, and he felt a distinct burn in his groin 'Oh god, Chris could have warned me he was so incredibly hot'

"Wesker I presume" Dante asked placing a hand on his own chin.

Wesker just stared at him for a long period of time, which started to unnerve Dante, "You're not human" Wesker said simply.

"That seemed fairly obvious, and here I was told you were a genius" Dante stared at the handsome face that showed no emotion, the red glowing cat eyes drawled Dante in like a moth to flame, the cat like pupils watched him carefully, Dante turned his head to the side so he could think clearly, "What a disappointment"

"Oh is that so?" Wesker's voice seemed closer.

Wesker's voice was so seductive to him. Dante started walking away from him. He needed some space before the lust took Dane's body over. "Why did you attack me?" Dante asked casually. When he turned Wesker was in the other corner of the room.

A sideways smirk spread across his face, and Dante had an involuntary shiver go through his body, "If I recall correctly, you were the one asking Chris permission to kill me. I was merely using self-defense."

Dante rolled his eyes at the man in the corner, "yeah sure. Whatever you say. I'm here to get information from you. I'm being played a high price, I always get results, so let's get this done, and it's your choice how. Smooth, or hard?"

There was sudden blur that Dante had barley dodged but it came back and knocked him into the cold wall. Dante was sandwiched between the wall and Wesker, Wesker's face inches away from his. "I always like it rough" Wesker smiled as he pulled Dante away from the wall and pierced his hand through Dante's chest. Dante's blood splattering on Wesker's face.

Wesker dropped the body and started to walk to the other side of the wall, a smirk across his face. Wesker yelped as he felt his ass being squeezed before he was flipped to the floor. Dante was straddling his hips, "good I prefer it rough" Dante purred.

Wesker growled flipping himself up, knocking Dante off of him, "hmm, seems you'll be harder to kill then I thought."

Dante smiled wide, "It would appear so" he slowly pulled out his sword, it sang as he removed it, "this looks like fun."

"Fun? So you are as incompetent as you look?" Wesker asked, he looked totally smug.

"Oh don't worry I won't hurt you too much, I wouldn't want to screw up that pretty face of yours." Dante rammed toward Wesker and Wesker simply flipped over Dante landing behind him. Dante turned flinging his blade catching the side of Wesker's chin.

Dante watched as Wesker wiped the blood off, the wound already completely healed, 'great Chris, you never mentioned that he could heal super-fast too' Wesker brought the bloody fingers to his lips as he stared at Dante he licked off his own blood.

Dante barley held in a moan at the sight, his pants becoming painfully tight, 'he knows I think he's hot. Screw hot! He is all out sexy, sexy and dangerous. What a delicious combo'

Wesker slowly- seductively- walked toward his prey. "If I didn't know any better I would say that you liked me"

Dante laughed "It's a good thing you know better, then" Dante teased.

"Well then I guess we could go back to fighting" Wesker said bluntly and started to walk back, "you need to tell Chris something, hmm. Tell him I have a secret lab in Dentine Forest, that should be enough to please him."

"Why did you tell me?" Dante asked, "Is it because you are over powered by my sexual charm?" Dante winked.

"You wanted pay am I correct, so I'll give you want you want. You're a prostitute selling yourself for money. To get pay you need my information. That is what you want, isn't it?" an evil smirk spread across Wesker's lips, "Or do you want something else, my little whore."

That was it, that was the last straw, Dante lost control of his body smashing Wesker into a wall and covering the other man's lips with his own.

Dante viscously attacked Wesker's lips and Wesker slipped him the tongue, Dante couldn't hold back the moan, prying at his throat. Dante wanted so much of this man and he wanted it now.

Wesker turned the tables slamming Dante into the wall he was recently vacating. Wesker snarled like a dog into Dane's ear, his hands rubbed up and down Dante's thigh. Dante moaned grabbing Wesker's head, Wesker shoving his lips and tongue deeper into Dante's eager mouth. Wesker's hands swiftly made it to Dante's inner thigh a teasingly squeezed it.

Dante broke of the kiss gasping, a trail of saliva still connecting them, before Dante attacked Wesker's mouth once again. Wesker's hand traveled up to Dante's muscular chest. Dante shivered as the leather gloves explored his body, 'Thank god I decided to just wear my jacket and no shirt'

Dante purred as Wesker removed his lips and started to suck on Dante's earlobe. His hand moved back down south and ran up and down over his crouch with his pants still on, Dante thrust his hips forward desperate for the man pinning him to the wall.

Wesker suddenly stopped his ministrations and breathed deeply into Dante's ear, "How much I would love to finish this, I can't, Chris will come in any second to make sure you're not dead." Wesker looked Dante straight in the eye, "If you help me out of here we can finish this" With that Wesker slipped two fingers into his pants and rubbed his pelvic bone.

Dante was breathing hard, making it hard to talk, "Chris warned me about you. Why should I trust you? What would make me different from every other person you lied to?"

"Because the second I saw you I fell in love with you" Wesker purred into Dante's ear. 'I feel the same way.' Dante's heart raced, 'but what if he's lying? It doesn't look like he's lying though.'

Wesker placed his hands on either side of Dante's face his left thumb lightly rubbed Dante's bottom lip as his right hand caressed Dante's check. Dante started to lightly kiss the pad of Wesker's thumb.

"For me" Wesker purred, "don't you love me too?"

"I do but…" Dante looked into Wesker's eyes "Okay…" Dante went against his better judgment and the small voice in the back of his head, " I'll help you out"

Dante walked over to the buzzer 'is this smart?' Dante looked back at Wesker, before pushing the button, 'who cares' Chris's voice filled in through the speaker, "You still alive in there Dante"

Dante suddenly felt annoyed, "Yes, I got some information for you, I'm done here"

"Good I'll be there in less than a minute."

Dante was nervous, he knew what he was about to do, he felt a hand grab his and looked up to Wesker who gave him nod, Dante squeezed the hand.

The door started to open and Dante dropped Wesker's hand.

Dante stepped to Chris calmly "So what did you find out?" Chris spoke to Dante but glared at Wesker.

Dante and Chris were standing in the middle of the door frame, "I found out I love him"

Chris looked confused for a second before his eyes grew wide, "Oh shi-" Dante hit him with the butt of his gun, knocking Chris out cold.

Wesker walked past Chris's body into the hall. Wesker and Dante slowly made it down the halls, Wesker killing, and Dante injuring all the guards that tried to prevent Wesker from leaving.

Finally they reached out side and headed into the forest.

About 10 yards into the forest Dante turned and covered Wesker's lips in his, he pulled away smiling, "I'm taking you home" before he started to pull Wesker to his house.

"I regret to inform you, that your conclusion is incorrect"

Dante turned around in time to see Wesker's fist slamming into his face.

/

Dante woke up, a bright light shining down on his face, he remembered what happened, he was laying on his back wrists and ankles strapped to a cold metal table. "That wasn't very nice"

"Should have listened to Chris" Dante turned his head toward the accented voice, that he loved, "After all I'm a villain."

"Well" Dante smiled, "Chris was right about the whole deceitful thing.. so this is why they tell you 'don't trust strangers'"

Wesker stepped closer so Dante can see him, "I want to do to you, what you did to me"

"You want to make out with me? All you had to do is ask, although I like the whole restraint thing, very kinky" Dante winked suggestively giving Wesker a toothy smile. Dante could tell Wesker wasn't pleased with the response but could care less.

Wesker was still wearing black but it was a different outfit. He was now wearing sunglasses that hide his eyes, and extremely tight shirt that had a high collar. The whole outfit was a tease. He watched as Wesker slipped on a lab coat, 'Damn he's hot'

Afterward Wesker clamped his hand on Dante's chin painfully hard, and spoke through greeted teeth, "What exactly are you?"

"My name is Dante Sparta, my father was the dark night Sparta" Dante replied simply.

Wesker raised an eyebrow from behind his dark shades, "Are you trying to convince me of bed time stories?"

"You asked, I'm telling" Dante said it as though it was simple.

Wesker picked up a clipboard scrawling down a few notes, "Is that how you survived after I stabbed you through the chest?" Wesker asked much like how a doctor would, Wesker saw from the corner of his eye Dante nod yes. "So how is the powers transferred? Through blood?"

Instead of answering Dante asked his own question instead, "I would have told you if you asked, why did you tie me up?"

"I don't trust you, like how you shouldn't have trusted me, it's as simple as that really. After all I had to lie through my teeth to get you this far."

"So you mean you didn't mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Of course I didn't, as Chris would say, "I don't care about anyone except myself""

'I suck at romance' Dante though bitterly, "so what do you want?"

"Power, and you are in possession of a great deal of it"

"You don't want this power, it makes girls act like bitches, and if you fall in love with a guy he'll break your heart"

"Has that happened a lot to you?" Wesker asked with no emotion.

"The girl part is constantly, but no you're the only heartbreaker I know."

"hmm" Wesker grabbed an empty syringe.

"What exactly are you planning on doing with that? I don't need a flu shot"

"I'm going to take some of your blood, you are now my experiment"

"No Wesker, you should never say that, the person always gets butt hurt and thinks you only want sex"

"Oh dear little Dante if I were to have sex with you, wouldn't you be 'butt hurt' either way" an evil smirk graced his perfect features as he purred into Dante's ear.

"I can't let you do that Wesker, so either let me loss or I'm going to get ugly and escape myself"

Wesker simply put down the needle and leaned against a table with some equipment on it, "amuse me" Wesker sounded bored.

Dante wasn't sure how Wesker would take it, he didn't want to scare the man away-most defiantly didn't want to scare him away- he hoped he would simply pass out, he didn't see Wesker as a screaming type. That was the only reactions he ever seen when he went demon.

"Don't run" he told Wesker, Wesker did a simple nod.

Dante turned into a demon, the restraints easily breaking off, Dante flew up into the air, and landed in front of Wesker and then turning back human. Wesker showed no emotion as if Dante hadn't done anything at all, the simple, "Impressive" was the only thing that showed it had happened at all.

"That's it? Not even going to ask me for a picture or autograph?"

He couldn't see Wesker's eyes through the shades, but when he spoke he sounded annoyed, "Obviously you could easily leave right now, or earlier for that matter, why didn't you?"

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Serious lets go straight to business"

"Lets"

Wesker's cold and uncaring attitude didn't piss off Dante they did the exact opposite, Wesker had a hard shell and Dante wanted to crack it, and find the gooey center that lay somewhere inside the man. Dante's hungry eyes swept of over the man in front of him, "I don't want to leave"

"Why is that?"

"Because you're here, and I like you. I like you a lot"

"I thought earlier you were speaking of that ridiculous term love"

"Yeah that's the bigger reason, I love you too"

"How often do you fall in this so called "Love"?"

"So far… this would be… " Dante smiled at Wesker, "Once"

"One too many" Wesker countered, a slight twitch of a smile on his lip.

Dante fisted the flaps of Wesker's lab coat and yanked Wesker into his lips, giving Wesker a powerful kiss. After a while Dante loosened his grip and kept hold of the lab coat, he leaned his head against Wesker's "Come with me" he could tell Wesker was about to comeback with a witty comment so he added "and you know if you resist I'll just kidnap you, I have the power to."

"So" Wesker sounded amused "where are we going?"

/

Dante and Wesker stopped in front of the fluorescent sign of his shop, Wesker with a small duffel bag of clothes "This is my home"

"Devil My Cry? What a peculiar title"

Dante started to walk up the steps but Wesker stayed in spot, causing Dante to look back to him, "Something wrong? And please don't run away, you're too fast to catch. That would mean I would have to hunt you."

"We are being observed" Wesker said looking about himself, casually.

"I know but I haven't found out who it is yet. Come on" Dante said opening the door and ushering Wesker inside.

Wesker didn't move more than 10 steps inside then when there was gun pointed at Wesker's head, "May ask who you are?" Wesker said turning to the holder of the gun.

In front of him was a women dressed all in black with long straight blond hair, "I may ask you the same" she spoke while circling Wesker, taking all of him in.

"Now, now Trish, I haven't even got to look at him that well yet, and don't worry, he's with me"

Trish smiled and put the gun away, "You didn't tell me you were buying a striper." She turned to Dante with a smile, "who is he?"

"His name is Wesker" said Dante as he came up beside Wesker.

"Wait, you're not talking about the same Wesker that started that zombie epidemic are you?"

Dante was taking off his jacket and gear, "that would be him"

"And what exactly are you doing with him? I thought he was in some high security ward"

Dante laughed, he was done taking off his weapons and sat on his desk, "He was"

Trish shock her head her hair flowing back and forth, "Dante what are you getting us into, you can't just go around steeling physco criminals. He'll probably try to experiment on you, you know these crazy scientist types."

This time it was Wesker who let out a chuckle, making both Trish and Dante turn to him, "Already did, seems he's stronger than I had initially thought"

Trish turned back to Dante, "Damn he's hot! You not going to share are you?" Trish fake pouted

Dante nodded his head, "correct on both accounts"

"What a shame" Trish walked to Wesker and ran a finger down his chest.

Dante stood up and grabbed Trish's wrist, "that means don't touch him"

Trish smiled and pulled her hand away, "It late, I'm going to get some rest, I'll see you two tomorrow" before she closed the door behind her she looked at Dante and Wesker, "enjoy your butt sex" she winked and shut the door behind herself.

"How charming" Wesker looked around.

"She's right though, it is getting late"

"So were am I to stay for the night"

"How about on top of my necked body" Dante smiled a mischievously.

"Just because you are a whore doesn't mean I'm one as well."

Dante slowly walked to Wesker, "I seem to remember you telling me if I let you free we could finish what we had started"

"And I seem to remember telling you I was lying through my teeth"

"Fine king of the tease, let me show you to your room" Dante lead Wesker to his poor excuse of a guest room, Wesker simply looked into the room, "My room would be much more comfortable" Dante tried.

"This will suffice" Wesker turned to Dante, "Where is your shower"

"Oh the shower would be in my restroom"

"And where is the location of that?"

'Does he never show expression?', Dante smiled and lead Wesker to the proper door, "Shampoo and body wash is in the shower, towels are in the cabinet"

Wesker nodded and closed and locked the door behind himself.

Wesker slowly started to peel off his clothes and started the shower, the bathroom was actually fairly descent.

Wesker started the shower and stepped in, as he did he could fell someone watching him. It was the same person from before, the same person who had been watching Dante before. It was quite unnerving trying to clean yourself with a pair of eyes watching you. After the shower, Wesker wrapped a towel around his waist, and looked outside the giant bathroom window on the second floor but couldn't find anyone, yet he still felt the eyes on him.

Wesker pushed his hair into its perfect shape and left the bathroom. As he started for his bedtroom he spotted Dante coming up the stairs with a glass of milk in one hand and a piece of pizza in the other.

Wesker cleared his throat to get Dante's attention.

Dante almost dropped the pizza and milk at the sight of Wesker only wearing a towel, and water droplets covering his strong muscular chest.

"Um-wh-what –what is it Wesker?" Dante was having issues breathing, and his brain had gone into over drive.

"This person who watches you, do they ever watch you while you are doing personal things?"

"What do you mean?'

"Like watch you while you shower or take a leak"

"Um, no. Why?"

"Just pieces to the puzzle"

Dante couldn't take his eyes off Wesker's body, he was painfully burning under his pants, "Are you sure you don't want to sleep with me- I mean on my bed with me." Dante's voice almost sounded desperate.

"No that's fine. It seems you are going to eat anyway, I'll let you go"

Dante stepped in front of Wesker, the temptation to rip off Wesker's towel almost unbearable, "I'm willing to throw away this piece of pizza away for you" Wesker tried to sidestep him but Dante remained in his way, "You don't understand. This is the last slice of pizza, and I'm willing to give it up for you."

"Well then I'll just get of your way then" Wesker tried sidestepping again, but Dante remained in his way.

"You still don't understand. I love pizza. I LOVE it. It's my favorite thing in this whole planet and this is the last slice. I'm willing to throw it away for you."

Wesker's nose wrinkled slightly as he looked at the pizza in Dante's hand, "No Dante, now go and enjoy your pizza" With that Wesker used his super speed to dash to his room and shut the door, "Persistent little whore aren't you" Wesker mused to himself.

Wesker once again felt a pair of eyes on him, Wesker removed the towel around him and climbed into the bed completely necked, but it was comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante woke up with a pain in in his groan from a dream he had. Of course the other person in the dream had been a sexy blond haired man.

First thing first not bothering to put on any more clothes then a pair of pants over his underwear he had on Dante went to Wesker's room, took a big inhale and entered, but Wesker wasn't there.

'Where did he go?' Dante searched up stairs and then down, with no sign of Wesker, Dante was freaking out. 'he couldn't have just left, could he?'

"Wesker? Wesker ? WESKER?" He began to call re-going through the house. Dante finally stopped in the kitchen and plopped down in a chair, "he left me" Dante only knew the guy for a day, but he couldn't help the sense of lost that washed over him.

Dante couldn't help but start to cry, 'I'm going to find him, but where should I start… It doesn't matter I don't care how long it takes I'm going to find him!'

Suddenly he heard someone clear their throat and looked up at Wesker placing a plastic bag on the counter wearing a new pair of black clothes that Wesker had brought with him. Dante jumped from the chair and wrapped Wesker into a giant bear hug claiming his lips with his own. Wesker softly pushed Dante off, "what's gotten into you, or do you always act like this in the morning."

"NO! Were where you?"

"You don't own a coffee machine" Wesker gestured to the bag he had placed on the counter.

Dante grabbed Wesker's face and placed his lips over Wesker's again, "You left to buy a coffee machine"

"Coffee grains, and filters as well" Wesker said matter-of-factly.

Dante's hands trailed behind Wesker and rubbed them up and down Wesker's firm ass, "Don't ever do that again, I was worried."

Wesker walked away from him and set up the coffee machine, "No you weren't. You thought I left you, you were sorry for yourself. You weren't worried at all."

Dante- the man that always had a snappy come back- was speechless, and just stared at the man in front of him. He wanted to do a lot to that man, he wanted to punch him, then kiss, then fuck him so hard that he cried out in pleasure and couldn't walk straight for a week.

Instead Dante did nothing and watched him set up the coffee machine and quietly leave.

Dante headed to the basement and beat the shit out of his punching bag, he didn't imagine it was Wesker, but he was taking his anger out on it. Wesker's words played over in his mind, it had bugged him because how nasty it was, Wesker was right on the nose with what he had said.

Finally after the punching bag was all but destroyed he went upstairs with a new plan, 'I'm going to suck his face off' it wasn't the most logical plan but Dante liked the sound of it.

He looked at the clock it was already after noon he hadn't realized how long he had been downstairs.

Dante suddenly recognized a presence in the room and it wasn't Wesker, right then he heard a light feminine voice, "stop right there"

Dante turned to the women, "Calm down beautiful, you wouldn't want to accidently fire that thing off would you"

She walked toward him, her hips swinging side-to-side, "I might" she pulled back the hammer, "but that depends all on you" She was wearing a purple almost rose colored dress that hung over one shoulder and under the armpit of the other side from there it was laced for about three inches down to wear it opened again. Then from there to the other side the material extended longer and longer.

"Who are you? I don't get many Asian babes around here."

"And I don't see many young men with white hair" she smiled slightly, her gun remaining on his head.

"Enough Ada" both turned to face Wesker who just stepped into the room, "You two are acting like children, quit your bickering"

Ada lifted a metal case that was in her other hand that wasn't occupied with the gun toward Dante, "Why do you need so much?"

"That's none of your concern, is it Ada?"

She handed the case to him, and Wesker took it and placed it on the table next to him.

Of course Ada couldn't just drop it, "Looks like you're going into retirement"

Wesker growled lowly as a warning, "it would appear so, but only for a short while, you may take your leave"

"Sorry Wesker I just didn't want to lose my job"

"If you keep asking idiotic questions you will, you are expendable Ada and don't forget it"

"Okay enough said, I'm leaving, you're so uptight all the time" Ada walked to Wesker a sensual smile on her face, "Maybe you need to get laid, remember Wesker I do as you ask"

Dante didn't realize it but he started growling his hand clenched up, his finger nails digging into the palms of his hands.

Ada turned and when she saw Dante's reaction, she started for the door laughing to herself, "I guess that explains why you never tried anything with me Wesker while every other guy was clawing at my doorstep. Seems you're getting laid after all" With that Ada waved and left.

Dante turned to Wesker, finally unclenching his hands, "She was nice" sarcasm drenched from every word.

Wesker let out a chuckle as he grabbed the suitcase Ada had brought, "I wouldn't have done anything with her, you didn't have to work yourself up so much. Jealousy is not a very dashing color on you."

Wesker went to his room and that is where he spent most of the afternoon. He only came out after Dante had prepared Dinner.

Dante crossed his arms as Wesker sat at the table, "What are you a cat, you only come out when it time to be fed." Dante placed down some macaroni and cheese, "Dinner is served"

"This is a side dish, where is the main course?"

Dante sat down across from Wesker, "What are you talking about? This IS the main course."

Wesker stared at Dante through his sunglasses, "we are going shopping tomorrow, if you wish me to stay here, there are going to be several changes, a new washer and dryer, a better bed for myself, along with bedding, curtains and anything else I desire."

Dante just nodded his head back and forth, "I do want you stay, but I'm not made out of money"

Wesker simply stood up and walked over to Dante and leaned over the chair his lips barley above Dante's, he leaned in and whispered into Dante's ear, "Don't fret, I am"

Dante leaned up to close the space but Wesker moved and headed back up stairs.

Dante slouched into his chair, "An evil, sexy, rich, tease" Dante laughed, "And here I didn't believe in fairytales"

"Dante we may have a problem"

Dante turned to Trish, "What kind of problem"

"There is a BSAA van outside, some great big hot gorilla looking guy is coming up here. Looks pretty pissed."

Dante got up as he heard a knock on the door, "I've been gone since yesterday leaving you in charge, you don't know where I am"

Trish nodded and Dante headed up stairs, "He won't care, he'll come looking for me" Wesker's voice rang out.

"Yeah but I have a hiding place"

Dante went to a picture on the wall of an old church and pulled it to reveal a small room.

Trish opened the door to look into the face of a very pissed of Chris, "I'm Christopher Redfield I need to ask you a few questions?"

Trish played stupid, it wasn't often when she got to play around, "Are you a cop? what's the matter?" she acted concerned.

"Yes, now do you know a man by the name of Dante Sparta"

"Yes. Is he in trouble?"

"Yes, in more than one way. Is he here?"

"No, he never came in after he left for a mission yesterday. Did something happen?"

"Have you had any contact with him since he left?"

"No. No I haven't. What has happened?"

Chris glared at Trish, unable to decide to believe her or not, finally he pulled out a warrant, "I have permission to search this premises."

"I would have let you in, you didn't need to get a warrant. Please come in Officer."

Chris pushed past her, it annoyed her but she held it in, "The names Chris, I'll try to make this is a short and painless as possible" Chris's chin was clenched tight as he started going room to room investigating everything, Trish fallowing him like a shadow.

After about three hours of searching through everything Chris finally ended up in the guest room that was serving as Wesker's room. Chris was just about to leave when something caught his eye. Chris went over and pulled out the metal suitcase. He ran his hand over it several times, he tried to open it but it was locked.

"What's wrong… Chris wasn't it?"

Chris went over to Trish and yanked her by her soldiers and shock her, "You're fucking lying to me! You bitch! You know more then you are letting on, where the hell is he!"

"That's police brutality, and I have no idea what you're talking about"

Chris pulled out a gun and went over to the case shooting the lock and opened it, but there was nothing inside. He turned back sharply to Trish, "This!" He yelled shacking the metal case, "This is his. This is Wesker's! Where is HE?"

"Wesker?" Trish acted thrown off, "Who the hell is Wesker?'

Chris glared daggers at her, he spoke slowly through clenched teeth, "I know he's been here"

"If he was I was unaware of it. I'll go get you something to drink, what would you like?" Trish asked sweaty.

"No, I will investigate this room alone"

Chris shut the door and locked himself in it. Chris had been in there for about two hours, all he found was a duffel bag with clean black clothes, but there was also a pair of dirty clothes folded in the corner of the room.

As soon as Chris grabbed the shirt he knew it was Wesker's, Chris lifted it to his nose and inhaled, it smelt like him, Chris held the article of clothing to his chest, "I'm going to find you."

Chris grabbed the shirt and headed back downstairs stopping when he found Trish, "Okay I'm leaving but he's been here, and if you see him tell him I'm never going to stop looking for him."

Chris didn't give her time to answer before he stormed out of the building to the BSAA company van. Chris got in and held his hands to his face an angry scowl found its way on his face and he drove off again.

The room that Dante and Wesker were in was small and not sound proof so Dante had fallen asleep while Wesker was awake the entire time. Wesker mentally cursed Chris for finding his clothing before nudging Dante's shoulder until he woke up, "Wake up sleeping beauty" Weser said calmly before opening the secret door letting himself out, "Chris finally left after 5 degrading hours"

Dante stretched and shut the secret door behind himself as he stepped out.

Wesker walked down to the room with Trish, "Don't say it. I heard him, go home, you look like you are about to kill someone"

"Read my mind, see you later" Trish waved and left.  
>Wesker stretched and looked at the clock and yawned, it was already past 11 at night, Wesker went to his room and as soon as he opened the door, Dante grabbed Wesker's face and slammed his lips onto Wesker's.<p>

Wesker lifted Dante off of him, "you really like kissing don't you?"

"No I like kissing you, and I was hoping to do a little more" Dante ran his hands playfully up Wesker's chest; Wesker laughed, but removed Dante's hands.

"It's late I'm going to shower and go to bed"

Dante slipped two fingers down the band of Wesker's pants, "Are you sure" he purred.

Wesker stepped past Dante, "Yes"

"Are you EVER going to sleep with me!" Dante yelled annoyed, and it sounded almost like a plea.

"It's very likely but it will be when I choose"

Dante hit his head against the wall, "Ughh, it's not fair!"  
>Wesker smirked as he shut the restrooms door behind himself and undressed, again he felt himself being watched, he had the same feeling when he had gone into town to buy the coffee machine, someone was watching him.<p>

He relieved himself, and took a quick shower being a little annoyed with the fact of being watched and quickly went to bed.

Wesker repeated what he had done the night before, with only a towel on he headed to his room. What he did not expect was to find was Dante completely necked on top of his bed. Dante was laying on his side his hand supporting his head up, his front leg straight and the other leg bent into a sexy possession.

Wesker arched an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"You said you would chose when , I'm making you make up your mind faster"

Wesker chuckled, "Not tonight Dante"

"And why the hell not!" Dante looked more than disappointed, Wesker felt those eyes on him again and just wanted rest.

"No means no my dear Dante… Oh and by the way, tomorrow I'm going to find that peeping Tom."

"Don't switch the subject. I'm not leaving. My house my rules"

An evil smile that sent shivers down Dante's back spread across Wesker's lips "Fine"

Wesker suddenly grabbed Dante and yanked him standing up, Wesker's mouth attacking Dante's. Dante moaned into the kiss and Wesker slammed Dante into a wall pinning his body to it. Wesker reached down and tightly cupped Dante's butt, "Wes-wesk… please…" Dante moaned.

Wesker slid two fingers playfully up and down Dante's butt crack. Dante was extremely lightheaded, every touch Wesker gave him was like pleasurable lightning striking throughout his entire body, "I- I- lo-love you-uhh- you fell so-so good" Dante panted clinging onto Wesker's back trying to bring Wesker closer to him enjoying the feel of Wesker's wet tight flesh.

"What are you willing to do for me?" Wesker stuck one figure into Dante making Dante cry out.

"Anything- Anything at all"

Dante suddenly felt himself fall. It took him a moment to realize he was sitting in the hall right outside Wesker's room, Wesker smirked the smirk of the devil.

"Good I'm glad you'll do anything. Which includes waiting, cause you're not getting any tonight. Pleasant dreams my little whore" with that Wesker shut and locked his bedroom door.

Dante couldn't help but let his jaw drop. Finally Dante was able to form words, "You-you- you- TEASE!"

Dante wanted to kick down the door but it was his door and if he broke it he would just have to buy a new one. 'Wait he's rich'

Dante kicked the door in, Dante looked at Wesker in bed leaning against the wall, the covers covering his bottom half, the bath towel hanging off the foot of the mattress, 'oh god he's completely necked under there… that material is the only thing- NO stay focused!' "you're buying me a new door"

As Dante stormed off he heard Wesker chuckle, "I suppose I shall"

Dante knew Wesker was trying to make him mad, and no way was he going to let Wesker win. So Dante made a quick stop in his room before he went back to Wesker's room with a bottle of baby lotion in his hand.

Dante leaned on the door frame and squirted some of the lotion into his hand. He smiled at how loud the bottle squirted. He quickly lubricated his hands.

Laughing to himself Dante grabbed his still erect member and masturbated being as loud as he possibly could. He didn't hold back a single grunt or moan.

Wesker's voice almost scared him, "Must you do that that right here"

Dante only laughed and continued, only getting louder and louder until he came into his own hand, throwing back his head.

Dante looked into Wesker's dark room, Wesker's back facing him, "I hope you enjoyed that as much I did" Wesker didn't answer, "I'm sure you did."

Wesker waited until after Dante was out of ear shot before he let out an annoyed blow of frustration. Wesker's now erect member was proof that Wesker had in fact enjoyed the little show that Dante had put on.

Wesker wanted to satisfy himself but he couldn't, if he did Dante would come back and know he had won. If there was one thing Wesker didn't like, it was to lose. So as much as it pained him and as much as he throbbed with want, Wesker reframed. Besides Wesker could still feel a pair of eyes on him, but the gaze seemed more intense.

The heat of the room wasn't helping the situation, Wesker looked around the room and found something that made him sigh in relief. The bedroom room window was extremely fogged, which meant that it was freezing outside, henceforth meant the window would be cold.

Wesker got up not bothering to put on any clothes seeing as he could her Dante's light breathing in the other room. Since Dante was asleep he could masturbate but his erection was already slowly fading and he had always thought masturbating was way too mediocre.

Wesker went to the window and placed his back against the freezing cold glass, he automatically wanted to pull away but he couldn't. After a while he was back to his normal self.

Wesker climbed back in bed and let the warmth of the covers against his body lull him to sleep.

/

Wesker woke up to the sound of footsteps against the carpet of his room. But as soon as he heard them they had stopped. Figuring it was all in his head Wesker tried to go back to sleep, but once again he felt those pair of eyes over him. Wesker was getting annoyed with whoever the hell this was, but paid no mind, it was late and all he wanted was sleep.

Wesker decided to do what he did best, he planned, all of the things he was planning on doing tomorrow.

That was until he felt a hand gently brush his hair. The touch was caring and gentle, he would push the hand away but it felt so good. No one ever touched him gently, the sensation was incredible. It was only Dante, or at least he thought it was until he heard a unfamiliar silky male voice whisper into his ear.

"I want you, precious" it purred.

Wesker turned and grabbed for the intruder's hand but there was nothing there. All he could feel were a set of eyes on him once more. The eyes belonged to the man who had whispered in his ear and touched him so softly. But who the hell was it?

/

The next morning Dante woke up after Wesker again, but this time Wesker was in the kitchen sipping coffee from one of Dante's mugs.

"That person that has been watching you, how long have you noticed them?"

Dante turned to him, "For a couple of months. Why?"

Instead of answering Wesker asked another question, "Have they ever talked to you?"

"No, did they talk to you? What did they say?"

"That doesn't matter" Wesker replied the memory still fresh in his head, but didn't tell Dante, he knew Dante would get upset. But he couldn't figure out why he would care if Dante got upset or not? Why should he? He was only staying to observe Dante. It was what scientists do.

Dante acted like he didn't care, but he couldn't full him, Wesker could read Dante like a book, "Well was it a man a women"

Wesker remembered the hot breath on his ear, 'I want you precious' Wesker looked at Dante, "Does it really matter?"

Dante was getting worried about how Wesker wouldn't answer his questions, "Just pieces to the puzzle"

Wesker hated that Dante used his own words against him, "male" Wesker said simply taking another sip of his coffee.

Wesker felt an odd urge to comfort the other man when he saw Dante flex his fingers, "So this happened last night. Right?" Dante tried to sound casual but jealousy was flashing in his eyes. Normally Wesker would laugh at someone acting this way over him, but he didn't want Dante hurt, or jealous for that matter.

Wesker thought he wanted to read Dante's mind, but Dante's mind was freaking out more than Wesker had thought.

Dante stared at Wesker, 'he knows more then he's leading on. What happened? Someone – Some MAN was in there with Wesker- a necked Wesker. Something else happened between them, something that Wesker isn't telling me!' Dante looked at Wesker's perfectness his heart flipping in his chest, 'what if they kissed, or had SEX!' Dante felt a raging flame burn deep inside him, he knew he was jumping to conclusions but couldn't help it. He loved Wesker, and he didn't want anyone touching Wesker but himself.

Wesker sensed Dante's eternal turmoil, and again had the feeling to take Dante out of his pain, "Well I would say it's about time we go on our shopping adventure."

/

Dante came home in a new car, with tons of new and expensive items, including a new door for Wesker's bedroom.

Dante loved all the looks that they had received from the people in the stores. Dante laughed all the faces they received while Wesker didn't even seem to notice. It seemed like every man would wrinkle their nose in disgust while every girls chin dropped as they watched the two men shop together.

Not to mention they really stood out in a crowd since they were dressed in their usual attire, except this time Dante wore a black shirt under his long red jacket, because of the "No shirt, No shoes, No serves policy"

When Wesker and Dante finally got back, Wesker gave Dante a sturdy look, "I'm going to look for the peeping tom, unload everything into the house.

"Oh yes, of course boss man sir, is there anything else you desire"

"Yes, stop being annoying"

Wesker started to walk the perimeter of the building when he felt the eyes on him again. Wesker looked up at a building right next to Devil May Cry that was abandoned. Wesker took no time in getting into the building. He could fell the presence of the man but the man did not come out, and Wesker couldn't quite locate him.

Wesker found that there were rooms in the abandoned building that you could see his room, the bathroom, and Dante's room, or in short the entire second floor.

Wesker could fell the eyes on him, he was getting tired of this ridiculous game, "Who is there? Show yourself." No response, "At least tell me what you want?"

A crisp clean cut voice spoke, "You belong with me"

Wesker pulled out his magnum he constantly carried with him and shot toward the sound of the voice, the shot rang out in the old empty room but was disappointed when he didn't hear a yelp of pain.

"If you appear or watch me again, I won't hesitate to shot you."

There was no response, Wesker would stay longer but it was getting dark, and Wesker had different plans.

Wesker went back to Devil May Cry, to find almost everything unpacked, and loud racket playing from one of the rooms.

Wesker stepped into a room with the stereo blasting, Dante playing along on his own guitar singing along with the song. He didn't even notice Wesker until he had yanked the cord out of the wall.

Dante turned to him, and then blushed, "I thought you were looking for the peeping tom"  
>Wesker leaned casually against a wall a smirk gracing his face, "And I thought you were supposed to be putting away groceries, and not destroying the sound barrier with that pitiful excuse for music, besides I was, but it's getting late, which means bed, goodnight Dante"<p>

Dante sighed inwardly placing down his guitar, 'should I try something tonight?' Dante nodded his own head, 'he has only known me for three days, he won't do anything with me… no matter how much I want him to' sighing inwardly he went upstairs and was passing Wesker's room when he was jammed into a wall. "what the-mmm" Dante was hushed as Wesker started to kiss Dante's lips.

'So dreams really do come true'

Wesker pulled away slightly as he talked his lips brushed against Dante's, "I don't appreciate sleeping in a room without a door, until I fix it tomorrow, it would be only polite if you allowed me to share your bed."

"I wouldn't want to be rude now" Dante spoke before connecting their lips tighter.

Wesker walked Dante backwards to Dante's bed before throwing Dante on top of it, Wesker slowly crawled up Dante's body.

Dante was already big, everything Wesker did made Dante fell as though he was on fire. Wesker reminded Dante of a leopard, on the search of prey as he climbed him, and it was sexy as hell.

Wesker's lips were savagely attacking Dante's, Dante parted his lips and Wesker's hot tongue roamed his mouth, but Dante still fought for dominance.

Wesker easily slide off Dante's jacket and the kiss broke when Wesker went to take off Dante's black shirt. As soon as the shirt came off Wesker started to kiss down Dante's face onto his neck and continued to make its way down south.

With each kiss, lick, and nibble Wesker gave him, Dante moaned and arched into Wesker's body more and more, Dante's breath already getting rugged.

Wesker absolutely loved how vocal Dante was.

Dante heard Wesker muffle a laugh and then he started to take off his pants. Dante could barely breathe and when he could, it came in fast and short. It wasn't like he was a virgin or anything, but nothing and no one compared to Wesker.

There was something else too, Dante had sex with another man before, that wasn't what bugged him, what bugged him was at that the other time, he was giving and not taking, also no one he had ever been with was Wesker. No one was close to Wesker. No one made him feel the way he felt when with Wesker.

He loved him but knew Wesker did not share the same feeling, 'maybe after this he will love me' yah he knew it was far-fetched.

All thought was cut off as he felt Wesker slowly slide his pants down.

Dante leaned up grabbing Wesker's firm soldiers and bringing him into a messy kiss. Wesker chuckled softly as he placed Dante back down, Wesker's husky voice, and hot breath making Dante moan as he whispered in his ear, "I had no idea you were so sensitive, oh the fun we are going to have." Wesker licked the shell of Dante's ear before straddling Dante's hips.

Feeling Wesker's tight thighs on his hips he threw all rational thought out, "Please" Dante hissed, "Please hurry."

Oh Dante don't you remember Wesker is evil. "Hurry with what?" Wesker asked innocently but Wesker's smile was one of pure evil. Wesker wanted Dante to beg, but just like Dante he forgot who he was with. Dante never begged.

"Wanna play?" Dante flipped Wesker over and ripped his pant buckle off, "let's play"

"Hmm" Wesker only sounded slightly amused, "Do you want to play with something so lethal?"

"I own fire arms, I handle the most dangerous of them, and I always play with them"

Wesker growled in arousal as he shoved Dante close ravaging Dante's mouth, both their tongues battling not for dominance just because both loved the contact. Wesker and Dante had their arms wrapped tightly around each other and Wesker rolled them until he was on top.

Wesker threw the thought of teasing away, he really wanted Dante. And the only thing keeping him away from that perfect body was some thin clothing.

Wesker quickly removed his pants and slipped a hand down Dante's underwear.

Dante almost screamed out a moan, at the feel of Wesker so close.

Wesker stopped. A chill running down his spin. Wesker quickly looked out Dante's window, to the abandoned building he was in earlier. He looked in time to see two icy blue pair of eyes on him, he also saw a flash of blue but that was all. The eyes looked and felt… angry? If that was the right word. He couldn't see the person but the eyes were still on him.

"What are you looking at?" Dante grunted when Wesker had stopped moving.

"Umm…it's just… Do you have a curtain for this window?" Wesker finally asked.

Dante was now curious, "No, why?"

Wesker spoke through clenched teeth, "He's looking"

Dante was confused for a moment, before he understood, "Let him. He's probably jealous" Dante turned Wesker's face toward him, "Don't it let it ruin this"

Wesker smiled, "You're right love"

Wesker ignored the eyes he felt watching, and removed his underwear and tore apart Dante's.

Wesker kissed Dante speaking into the man's mouth, "How do you want it? Face up or down."

Dante smiled glade Wesker gave him the option, "Up" Dante gave Wesker a heart warmed smile "I want to see your face."

Wesker only gave out a short chuckle and spread open Dante's legs, "As you wish love, where did you put that-"

"No" Dante cut him off, "Just do it" Wesker rose an eyebrow in question, and Dante took off Wesker's sunglasses placing them on the table, Dante grabbed Wesker's face, "I want to feel you, and only you no prep either"

"Have you ever done this before?" Wesker chuckled.

Dante blushed, "No but I don't care"

"It will hurt… A LOT."

"As I said before, I don't care."

Wesker smiled down at him as he lifted up Dante's hips, Dante gripped the covers in anticipation, and Wesker suddenly plunged into him, Dante cried out but refused to close his eyes wanting to watch Wesker's face.

He couldn't have been happier Wesker's normally emotionless face tightened before relaxing his lips parting was so delicious. Yes the penetration hurt like a bitch but he didn't care, Wesker filled him to the top, and he felt complete.

Wesker's voice was a deep husky whisper, "Are you still with me?"

Dante voice was barely audible if not for Wesker's hearing it would have gone unheard, "Ive been stabbed with more painful things, but nothing-nothing that felt this- this-Oh god no talk- just- just- MOVE! PLEASE MOVE!"

Wesker pulled almost all the way out before slamming deep inside him. "Aghhh" Dante cried out in pure pleasure his hands grabbing and pulling at Wesker's back. Dante also thrust into Wesker as well, curling his figures into Wesker's perfectly slicked back hair.

Wesker managed to hit harder and faster with each thrust leaving Dante screaming into the air. Dante savored the deep breaths escaping Wesker, the man's face changing back and forth from constrained to relaxed. Wesker wrapped a hand around Dante's arousal and worked him in time with his thrusts. Dante was so very close he yanked sharply on Wesker's hair. Wesker let out a moan. Wesker had tried not to show how much he had enjoyed it, Dante knew this and to see Wesker give was just too much.

Dante screamed so loud it could probably be heard three blocks down and Wesker thrust into Dante's body so hard it actually caused Dante to lift off the bed spilling his seed all over the both of them. Wesker came only a moment later. Dante watched Wesker carefully Wesker's jaw going lack, his hair for once messed up. He removed himself making Dante feel empty and lay down next to Dante.

Dante laid his head down on Wesker's extremely hot muscular chest and curled up into the warmth, basking in the perfect afterglow.

"Did you like it?" Dante asked after a while

"I wouldn't have cum if I hadn't love"

"Love? Why have you started calling me that?"

"If you don't like it I can always just call you by your first name"

"No" Dante assured Wesker, "I like it, but…" Dante bit his lip, "Do you? Love me I mean?"

"It's a pet name love. That is all."

"Oh" to say Dante was disappointed would be a gross understatement

He wouldn't let it ruin what had happened though. 'He may not love me now, but he will' Dante smiled nuzzling into Wesker's chest, 'and there is the possibility he is just lying'

Wesker felt Dante fall asleep on his chest. Wesker sighed deeply and lightly played with Dante's white hair, rubbing it and running it threw his fingers.

Wesker heard a loud sigh from the other building, almost forgetting about the eyes that were staring at him. Wesker rested his head against the pillow, and wrapped his arms around Dante.


	3. Chapter 3

Dante didn't remember ever feeling this good in the morning. Dante started to sit up when he realized there were arms around him, Dante opened his eyes to a big muscular chest. Dante smiled and was about to go back to sleep.

"I know your awake."

Dante sighed inwardly as Wesker unwrapped himself around Dante making Dante fill necked and alone, "I thought you were asleep. How long have you been up?"

"Probably about an hour. I enjoy watching you sleep"

Dante's cheeks reddened and he gripped Wesker tighter.

Wesker stretched and sat up not caring if Dante wanted him to or not. Now Dante felt incomplete and alone.

"So what are you doing?" Dante asked sitting up.

"Well it's already noon, so I'm going to have my coffee and you love, are going to replace that door. Don't move tell I get back."

Dante lay back down and accidently fell back asleep, before he felt something dropped on his chest, he grabbed it and hurled it in the direction it came from. Dante looked at a fully clothed sun glasses wearing Wesker. Wesker was turned slightly and a screwdriver in the wall where his head had been seconds before.

Wesker sipped from the mug in his hand, before removing the screwdriver and staring at the hole before turning back toward Dante, "I think we all agree that was your fault" Dante just stared at Wesker in shock, his mouth slightly a gap, his eyes filled with emotion Wesker didn't understand, "What's wrong with you?"

Dante looked on the verge of tears, "I-I could have killed you" Dante's voice was weak. The thought of Wesker dead was enough, but the thought of him being responsible, was too much for his heart to bear.

To Dante's surprise Wesker let out a cold laugh "I was stabbed threw the chest by a tyrant, thrown into lava, and had two rocket launchers fired at me, I think I could survive the killer screwdriver."

Dante sighed knowing arguing was useless, "You want me to fix the door" Dante got up, "let me get dressed really quick and then I'll -"

"No" Wesker spoke calmly interrupting him, "No time. Work with what you have on right now" Wesker smiled giving Dante a wink that made Dante go red in the face.

'Stop acting like a horney school girl!' Dante mentally scolded himself.

Dante did as Wesker said and got up, leaning into Wesker giving him a small peck on the lips. He then went over to Wesker's room, the door leaning on the wall next to the door frame.

Wesker watched Dante work sipping on his coffee. Every once in a while Dante would purposely flex and lift his butt into the air, giving Wesker a little show.

When Dante finished he turned toward Wesker beaming, "How did you like the show"

"Much better than the crap they always show on television"

"I normally charge, but for you I'll make an exception."

Wesker started to calmly walking off, he simply said not bothering to look at Dante, "You should shower, you smell like old sex."

'What a jerk!' Dante headed to the bathroom, the comment didn't actually bug, or annoy him. It was who Wesker was, and he liked him that way.

/

"Ready for bed" Dante winked at Wesker remembering last night, already growing at the thought of what they could do tonight. It was 10:30 and they had spent all day putting away items that Wesker had bought, Dante had one customer but it was a simple mission and Trish went out solo.

"As a matter of fact, I believe I am"

Dante followed Wesker upstairs, before Wesker opened the door to his room, 'why his room tonight? It would be better in mine. Oh well whatever he wants', but as Dante was about to enter Wesker stopped him.

Wesker looked skeptically at Dante, "And where exactly do you think you're going?"

"You must be kidding" Dante understood all too well what Wesker was saying.

"I assure you I am not. I will be sleeping alone tonight, as well will you. See you in the morning love" and with that Wesker shut the door in Dante's face.

Wesker did enjoy messing with Dante but that wasn't the only reason he decided to sleep alone. There was a lot going on, and Wesker needed time to himself, time to think things through.

Wesker felt the same icy pair of eyes on him again. He growled as he quickly undressed and slipped under the covers. He had no idea what was going on but he didn't like it.

Wesker thought about things that had been going on unable to understand some of them. These thoughts caused him to drift to sleep.

Wesker woke up to the feel of hands on his back sliding along his muscles a voice cooed softly in his ear, "it should have been me, not Dante." Wesker sharply turned to grab the person instead the body moved on top of his and pinned him to the mattress, Wesker let out a growl when he couldn't move, how could someone be stronger than him?

Wesker struggled until he looked into the face of his captor, totally confused.

The man on top of him almost looked exactly like Dante. This man had the same hair, except it was spiked and not messy like Dante's, his face was paler, his cheeks were more defined while Dante's Chin was more chiseled.

Not to mention those icy blue eyes, that stared into his red and yellow cat like ones.

"What do you want?"

The man on top of him smiled, "You. I already told you that. I want you."

"You don't even know me" Wesker growled annoyed with the man pinning him to the bed.

"Oh but I do" The man smiled at Wesker and licked his lips. The way he licked them sent a shiver down Wesker's back. "I know everything about you Albert Wesker. I know from when you were born up until what you ate for lunch yesterday. The man leaned in and tried to kiss Wesker but Wesker turned his head to the side, so he kissed Wesker's cheeks and gave him a playful lick before pulling back up letting out a chuckle.

Wesker was infuriated, how dare this man laugh at him.

"So you've been watching Dante?"

"At first, but then you showed up like a beautiful little gift, and I started watching you" The man's smile faltered, "Although I didn't like what I saw quit recently"

Wesker quickly and un-expectantly moved his arm punching the man in the face, and pushing the man's chest making the man fall backward.

"Oh jealous I was with Dante"

"Very I don't like people playing with things that are mine"

Wesker glared at this man, he didn't understand a lot. How did this man know Dante? How did he know so much about him?

Wesker narrowed his eyes at him, "who are you, and why are you jealous of me for being with Dante?"

The man looked confused for a moment, he then realized something and let out a short laugh, "Oh you misinterpreted what I was try-"

"Shut up" Wesker snarled, "Who the hell are you?" Wesker eyes were a glow in rage. Instead of backing down the man only gave Wesker a somewhat understanding smile.

"My apologies, how rude, my name-"

"VERGIL!" Wesker looked at Dante and Vergil lay down besides Wesker putting his hands over his head.  
>Vergil frowned at Dante, "You always have to ruin everything don't you brother."<p>

"What are you doing here?" Dante put on his normal smart ass smirk, "What are you doing alive?"

Vergil placed an arm around Wesker's neck his other hand on Wesker's chest, "I'm taking what should have been mine since day one."

Dante knew Vergil was trying to piss him off and he wouldn't show how much it was working, "Always have to steal your brother's toys."

Dante smirked as Wesker grabbed Vergil by the jacket, before he realized it Wesker was throwing Vergil at him. Dante didn't have time to react before Vergil hit into him. He looked over to Wesker who surprisingly had already gotten dressed. Dante's mind raced as he pushed Vergil off him, "What are you doing."

"Leaving" Wesker voice slipping a little poison, "forever"

Dante felt his heart drop into his stomach, and his throat felt like gravel, "What?" Dante squeaked his heart shattering.

Dante went over to Wesker but Wesker threw him against a wall making Dante go through it, "I'm NOT your toy. You should consider yourself lucky I'll let you live after referring me to such a thing. I am a god!"

Vergil walked calmly to Wesker, "I would never refer to you like that" Vergil outstretched a hand to touch him.

"Stay away from me!" Wesker hissed.

Virgil made a small formal bow, "I'll wait" Vergil stood straight, "I will return at latter period of time"  
>Vergil started to walk off before he turned back to Wesker, "I'll always come back, remember Wesker I told you, I want you" Vergil then disappeared.<p>

"Wesker, hear me out" Wesker shot a glare at Dante now standing next to him, "I hadn't meant it. I was trying to make Vergil mad; I would never refer to you as a toy. You are so much more... so much more to me."

"Why should I even think about giving you a second chance?"

"Because" Dante grabbed Wesker and planted his lips on Wesker's, at first he was scared with how unmoving Wesker was but Wesker finally started kissing him back, Dante moaned before he pulled away. Dante was breathing deeply, "I'm in love with you" Wesker and Dante closed into another kiss.

Wesker let out an almost inaudible moan as he laced his figures through Dante's hair. "I'm not in the mode tonight but if you wish to share the bed with me-"

Dante kissed Wesker cutting him off, "What do you think, so called genius"

Dante went under Wesker's covers, and Wesker purposely slowly undressed teasing him..

When Wesker got in bed Dante curled into him laying down on Wesker wrapping an arm around him, and Dante fell asleep.

/

'Stupid phone' Dante opened his eyes still laying in the same position he had fallen asleep in.

"Are you going to answer that?" Wesker growled, obviously annoyed.

Dante grumbled incoherently and picked up the phone, he looked at the bed side clock it was 7:00 a.m.

Dante mentally cursed before telling the person on the opposite line he would be there.

Dante hung up the phone and turned to Wesker squeezing him, "And what did they want?"

Dante sighed "it was a customer" he reluctantly stood up and went to the restroom to get ready. He didn't want to fight demons today; he wanted to snuggle with the B.O.W. lying down in bed.

When he was done he went to grab his jacket off its hanger but it wasn't there.

"You need to have it washed" Dante turned to Wesker who held his red jacket over his forearm.

"Why oh bossy one, would I do that?"

Wesker wrinkled his nose in disgust, "It smells"

"I never sweat. How can it smell?"

"It smells." Wesker said more annoyed.

Dante rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

/

Wesker was a scientist and it was the reason he was there. Wesker was looking around and snooping into things that he shouldn't, trying to learn anything about Dante, and his DNA. Wesker grumbled it all seemed fruitless. Wesker could be doing research. He kept asking himself what he was doing here. Why was he putting up with Dante? He didn't like the answers his mind was giving him.

Wesker stopped his searching when he heard the front door open, Wesker looked at the clock it was only 9:45 a.m. Dante said he wouldn't be back until tomorrow much less two hours and 45 minutes.  
>Wesker zoomed down stairs slamming the intruder into a wall. Wesker let go when he realized who it was.<p>

"Dante what you doing home already?"

Dante smiled but his smile didn't appear to fit, "The mission was a fluke, so I came back"

Something seemed off, "I thought I told you to get that thing washed" Wesker looked at Dante's long red jacket.

"If you wanted me to take it off all you had to do was ask", Dante slammed Wesker against the wall and covered Wesker's lips mouth with his own, his tongue barging into Wesker's un-expecting mouth.

Something was wrong. Very wrong. Dante lips were always gentle and felt like fire, he tasted just like cinnamon. So why was this kiss so different... this kiss was polar opposite. This kiss was hard, demanding, almost painful, it felt like ice even though his skin was warm, and he tasted like mint.  
>Wesker pulled him away, "Dante?" he questioned.<p>

"Of course. What's wrong precious?" The breathing was heavy on Wesker.

Dante licked Wesker's lips, trying to slip his tongue back in. Wesker pushed him away again, this time harder, "Why are you acting like this? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. My appol- I'm sorry." Dante sighed closing his eyes, "I just really need you right now"

Wesker grabbed Dante's face kissing him hard, which Dante returned just as hard. Dante shoved Wesker against the wall, his hands roaming over Wesker's body making satisfied sighs as they traveled. Dante slipped off his jacket letting it fall to the floor.

Wesker once again was confused by Dante's actions. Dante loved that jacket. Dante always hung it up, and know he was acting like he didn't give a shit about it. Wesker didn't have much more time to pounder being his shirt was being removed.

Dante threw Wesker's shirt to the side and stepped on his jacket, he growled as he kicked it off to the side, his lips then sucking on Wesker's neck. Wesker couldn't help but realize and being who he was he analyzed it. "Why are you acting so different?"

Dante growled and kissed Wesker before responding, "I'm not. Now stop over analyzing everything. You think too much, just feel."

Wesker couldn't help let out a short chuckle, "Commanding me around are we? Well I'll let it slide for now, but reframe from it in the future"

Dante stared at Wesker, he didn't realize before Dante's eyes were such a light blue before, he thought they were darker. Dante smiled at him, the smile looked... pleased? His eyes were filled with so much lust, Wesker couldn't explain it, "I love your mouth" Dante's voice sounded a little off probably because it was so husky.

Dante started the process of removing Wesker's pants with eager excited movements. He yanked down and off Wesker's pants giving Wesker kisses on the legs and hips as he knelt down.

Dante licked his lips as he slipped off Wesker's underwear revealing Wesker's half hardened member. Dante's smile looked... evil, as he took it in his hand.

Wesker looked down at him, "What exactly are- huhhg" Wesker's words came to a halt when he felt a warm mouth engulf his ever growing manhood. Wesker leaned against the wall for support enjoying the sensation. When Wesker started to pre cum Dante rubbed Wesker's thighs carefully and slowly trailed them behind Wesker.

When Dante started sticking a figure up Wesker, Wesker freaked, "Stop! What do you think you're doing" In return Dante licked Wesker's slit, and deep throated him, making Wesker moan. Dante smiled at the reaction, and stuck the finger completely in him.

Wesker shoved Dante to the floor landing on top of him, "I didn't give you permission."

Dante didn't have an expression that Wesker could explain, "If you don't like it I'll stop. You must give me a chance" The next sentence came as a hiss, "You won't regret it"

"And if I do?" Wesker purred in Dante's ear. He could feel Dante's excitement on his leg. Wesker slipped off Dante's pants and shoes, and gingerly rubbed his fingers up and down Dante's heaving chest, "are you sure that's what you want?"

Dante grabbed the pants he was wearing from the floor and pulled out lube from the back pocket.  
>He pushed Wesker back up and into the wall again, he was lubing up his fingers. He had come prepared? Dante shoved Wesker to himself, and slowly, with touches like butterfly wings ran his hands down Wesker's back.<p>

He lightly and slowly inserted a figure into Wesker, Wesker wanted to pull back but he didn't and Dante comforted him with a passionate kiss, which Wesker returned, slowly Dante slipped in another figure, Wesker moaned a little in pain, but Dante's lips prevented it from escaping.

Dante spread the inside of Wesker making Wesker growl, Wesker was about to forget about sex and just leave. Apparently Dante was aware of this and knew where to hit, and curved his fingers rubbing Wesker's special bundle of nerves. Wesker's eye widened but then closed, a loud gasp of pleasure escaping him.

Dante pulled away and threw off Wesker glasses admiring Wesker's face, nothing but pure pleasure graced his normally emotionless features.

Dante thrust Wesker into the wall and parted Wesker's legs savoring the sensation, licking his lips again in lust and anticipation , Dante used his body to prop Wesker into the air up against wall. He quickly leaned and grabbed the lube squirting it in his hands and keeping Wesker up in the air against the wall.

Dante spread the lube on his throbbing member so he wouldn't hurt Wesker, he knew Wesker could take the pain, but pain was the last thing he wanted Wesker to feel or his plan would fail.

Wesker was having A LOT of second thoughts, "I don't like this"

Dante frowned, "It's okay I know your ass is a virgin, don't worry I'll be gentle"

Wesker looked at him, "How did you come to this conclusion"

It took him a moment to answer, "I could tell when I was fingering you, I'm glad I got to do this before Da-dirty people, unworthy of you could." Dante slowly inserted himself in Wesker.

Wesker groaned, it both hurt making him want to push Dante away and smack him, but it also felt amazing at the same time, like he never wanted it to end. But there was something too, something felt odd… out of place.

Dante supported Wesker up with one hand and was slowly thrusting Wesker into the wall, with Dante's other hand he was exploring Wesker's perfectly toned body.

After a while Dante switched angles and Wesker made a loud growl into the air. Dante loved the noise, he appreciated it unlike he was sure his brother would. He was so very close when he first penetrated Wesker it almost made him cum just being with Wesker instead of his brother.

Dante grabbed Wesker's neck and brought him down for a messy kiss, tongues sliding in every what direction. It was so beautiful in his eyes. While continuing he removed the hand from Wesker's neck and grabbed Wesker's delicious cock, and worked him with the thrusts.

Wesker's hair was messy, and undone from its normal perfection, and he was panting and sweating. Dante heard someone outside coming up the drive, and could smell greasy pizza. He knew who it was and quickened the tempo and ministrations as the person got to the door he couldn't hold anymore and released into Wesker, Wesker's name escaping him in a loud scream, Wesker also released with a fierce growl that sounded like it belonged to some horrible movie monster. It was enough to turn Dante on all over again and go for a second time. Dante whispered into Wesker's ear "It should have been me the first time, just like this" the door was kicked open and he stared into the startled face of his brother.  
>Wesker turned his head when he heard the door being kicked open and he was looking at... Dante?<br>The Dante at the door had a rose in between his lips, and a giant pizza propped in his left hand, that fell to the floor when he saw the sight, the rose slipped from his mouth when his jaw went lack.

"What's wrong brother? I thought you loved your pizza more than anything?" The Dante pressing Wesker against the wall spoke. But that wasn't Dante's voice it was- it was Vergil's!

In that moment everything snapped into place. Why Dante was acting so weird, Why Dante wasn't acting like himself, Why he was being controlling, why the kiss didn't feel right, why nothing had felt right. It was because it wasn't Dante, it was Vergil! Oh God Wesker just let Vergil have sex with him! He suddenly felt sick to the stomach.

He pushed Vergil away from him and out of him with a fierce push making Vergil fly to the other side of the room smacking him into a wall. Wesker had been propped up and know his legs weren't strong enough to hold him and he collapsed to the floor.

After slamming into the wall Vergil landed on his feet. He purred, actually purred out, "enough of the rough stuff Wesker someone's watching" He turned to Dante a scowl on his face, "Unlike some people I don't like people to watch me while having sex"

Dante was looking everywhere at once from miserable looking Wesker on the floor, to his jacket he had left at the cleaners, now also on the floor, and last to Vergil who was putting on a pair of discarded pants. Dante could normally make a joke out of anything, but not now. He couldn't find any light in what had happened.

Dante's fist clenched as he spoke, "You're sick!"

"Oh but I was fixing your mistakes, I was pleasing a god better than you ever could."

Both tuned to Wesker on the floor when he let out enraged growl, Wesker's voice was thick with hate and disgust, "I never would have, if I knew it was you Vergil. I thought you were Dante. THAT is the only reason!" Wesker got off the floor and stood up glaring at Vergil, and if looks could kill, Vergil would have no chance of survival.

Wesker intended the words to hurt Vergil but Vergil only smiled as he set his hair back into its spiked position, "Oh I know, that's why had to pretend to be my odious brother ... the first time."

"The only time!" Wesker barked at him, "Besides what are you doing? How did having sex with me, going to make it easier for you to achieve twinsest with your brother!"

"I told you I want y-"

"You want me for what exactly?"

"Everything" Vergil shot out before talking calmly again, "You misunderstood me, I wasn't jealous of you for having sex with my brother, I was jealous of my brother for having sex with you. You see, I want you. We could rule the world together; my brother is only a dilemma"

Wesker was thrown off his game. Wesker was not expecting that in the least. He honestly believed that Vergil wanted Dante, not him! But he couldn't deny it made much more since.

Vergil voice was smooth as silk, "How does it fell brother to now you gave up your rear virginity to Wesker, but he gave his up to me?"

Dante picked up Wesker's shirt and placed it over Wesker's crotch when he saw Vergil staring, "you should leave Vergil, no one wants you here."

Vergil winked at Wesker, "Are you sure that only you don't?"

"No" Wesker growled, "I don't want to even look at you, if I feel you staring at me, or if you show your face again, I WILL kill you"

Vergil shrugged, "Alright precious. I'll wait until you're in a better mood" with that Vergil waved good bye and he was gone just like that.

Wesker and Dante exchanged looks, Dante looked at Wesker with care, but Wesker felt awful, "I'm gonna- I'll…" Wesker didn't know how to continue, and Dante's understanding eyes staring at him didn't help. Wesker walked off in an almost daze to take a shower; he wanted all memories of Vergil off him.  
>In an old-supposedly abandoned- castle Vergil paced back and forth.<p>

Even though Vergil had acted like he hadn't cared about what Wesker had said, he did. In fact Wesker's 'disgusted' remark stuck in his head. What could he possibly see in Dante?

Vergil had done numerous amounts of research on the man, since he had shown up on Dante's door stop. Vergil could easily look into any file about the man, and he had read them all. Trust me there were more than a few files, and most of them reaching over 30 pages each.

Vergil knew more about Wesker than Dante, hell he knew more about Wesker than anyone, probably more than even Wesker knew about himself. Vergil sat at his computer and pulled up one of the many pictures of Wesker that he had. He caressed the pictures cheek. He was infatuated with the man.

Vergil wasn't lying when he told Wesker he knew everything from the day he was born to what he ate for lunch. He knew everything about the man, and wanted nothing more than to please him. After all Wesker had one shitty life.

How could he win Wesker over though? Wesker didn't seem impressed with anything he did. Hell he made it sound like he hated him just as much as Chris Redfield... Wait a minute. Chris! That was it! That was how he would win Wesker over!

/

To say Wesker was having problems would be an understatement.

Not that Wesker wanted to, but he kept thinking of what happened between him and Vergil. How incredible, the sex had been. He frowned, but when he was with Dante he had that pounding in his chest, he liked Dante, more than he wanted to admit. He enjoyed both Dante's and Vergil's company, both of them exact polar opposites. Even though both were the best he had ever had, Vergil was the only person who could take Wesker, he was the only one who had commanded Wesker, the only person who was aggressive and worthy of battle, the ONLY one who could dominate Wesker, and Wesker found it extremely... Sexy?

Wesker growled as he turned over in his sleep and he felt a pair of eyes on him- speak of the devil. He cursed under his breath; he zoomed through Devil May Cry and into the abandoned building glad he had slept in his pants.

He stopped in the room he knew the eyes had been watching him from, although there was no one there at the moment, "Come out Vergil, I need to talk to you!"

"What is it, precious? In a better mood I hope"

Wesker turned to the voice behind him and there Vergil stood in all his glory, "You were watching me sleep" Wesker said calmly.

"Yes I was" Vergil smiled at him.

"I believe I told you not to."

Vergil's smile fell a little, "Yes, well I couldn't resist" Vergil slowly walked up to Wesker, "And now you tempt me with coming here with no shirt on"

He ignored that last statement "You lied."

"Oh, so you are the only one allowed to do that huh?"

Wesker growled he was prepared to attack the silver haired man.

Vergil only got closer, "You lied to S.T.A.R.S. , Umbrella, everyone, even me, you said you would kill me if I watched you or showed my face and I have done both" Vergil was now right in front of Wesker.

Wesker suddenly plunged his hand into Vergil grabbed the man's spinal cord and yanked it through his stomach with a loud sickening pop.

Wesker let the body hit the floor; "Come back from that" Wesker smirked to himself as he started to leave toward the door behind him.

Wesker heard two popping noises from behind him, "would that impress you?" Wesker turned to a fully healed Vergil, "It is so very hard to impress you"

"Hmm" an evil uncaring smirk formed on Wesker's lips, "Dante heals faster" Wesker knew that would anger, this pain in the ass.

Wesker stood there as Vergil went up to him and pulled out his sword, Vergil swung a fast punch at Wesker but Wesker caught it and thrust it backward breaking the bone, but it healed back almost instantly.

Vergil scrapped his sword over Wesker's stomach, Wesker made an annoyed noise, and wiped off the blood revealing already healed over skin.

Vergil swung at Wesker again this time punching the blond man in the face; the next second Vergil grabbed Wesker's shoulders and shoved Wesker into a kiss.

The kiss only lasted a second before Wesker shoved Vergil away. Vergil licked his lips that tasted like Wesker, "Delicious"

Wesker would never admit it but Vergil tasted good too.

Wesker felt dirty and used, two things a god should never have to feel.

Vergil walked up to Wesker making eyes contact, "Just leave my brother, he can't help you, he doesn't understand you. Come with me and we shall rule the world together." Vergil pulled out his hand for Wesker to grab.

Wesker looked down at Vergil's hand before looking at Vergil in the face. "No. I'll tell you this once and either you understand or you don't. I want your brother. I want Dante. Not you. Never you"

Vergil pretended he wasn't in shock. Vergil had charm, he knew it. He could get anyone he wanted. It didn't bother him that someone had denied him, what hurt was it was Wesker who didn't want him. That Wesker, the only mate he wanted, choose Dante- Dante over all people over himself.

He was expecting Wesker to grab his hand. He was expecting to take Wesker home, and never let him go. He was expecting Wesker to take his offer.

"I could have anyone. Anyone would jump at the offer" Vergil said keeping the shaking from his voice.

"Fine" Wesker spoke his usual emotionless mask on, "Ask one of those people, because my answer remains firm." Wesker walked out calling over his shoulder before leaving Vergil to his own thoughts, "Oh and 'anyone' is incorrect, because I am part of anyone, and I never took up your offer."

Wesker left and Vergil was in spot for what seemed like forever to him and kicked the wall a loud growl escaping his lips "No! You are mine if you realize it or not. I'll win you over, you will choose me" Vergil started to walk out a smile curving on his lips, "and if not... I'll take you by force. I don't loose and I most defiantly never fail."


	4. Chapter 4

**For a while I was doubting if I should post any more, but thank you ChiYuki8338, you gave me back my confidence.**

Dante woke up and felt warmth in the bed next to him, he opened his eyes to Wesker.

Dante smiled even when the previous night's events flashed in his mind, "How long have you been up?" Dante asked stiffening a yawn.

Instead of answering Wesker leaned in, and kissed Dante. The kiss was like flames, and taste like cinnamon, yet the kiss was soft, and caring, it was Dante's kiss, and Wesker relished in it. It felt like forever since he had last kissed Dante.

Wesker felt a fluttering in his chest, which made Wesker slightly uneasy. Why does Dante make him feel like this? Wesker never cared what anyone thought, so why did he constantly care so much about what Dante would think?

They broke the kiss, barley far enough to breath, as Dante spoke his lips rubbed against Wesker's, "I love you"

"I know" Wesker laid them both back down on the bed. Wesker and Dante exchanged slow careful, kisses with each other. Why rush when they had all the time in the world, and both wanted to share that time with the other.

As they kissed each other they got lost in each other, everything and everyone else melting away. Heroes, Villains, demons, B.O.W.'s, Devil arms, viruses, Chris, Vergil, all of it was forgotten and all there was, was each other.

/

Chris sat in a van on the other side of the street from Devil May Cry. He had a special device that could pick up any voices in the building. Not to mention he was monitoring since that day he had investigated.

Chris whipped a tear from his cheek. It just wasn't fair. It was never fair when it came to Wesker.

After all this time, all his history with Wesker, after loving him for so long, after trying to get Wesker to understand, it never worked. Dante meets him for five minutes, and Wesker goes home with him, and they are a couple!

Chris ran his fingers through his hair. Blowing out air in frustration, if he could change anything it would be that he would have told Wesker that he loved him on the first day of S.T.A.R.S... maybe things would be different.

How could things could get any worse?

"I want to love you but instead I'm constantly hurting you."

/

Three days

Three days had gone by almost perfectly; no inferences, no annoying dilemmas, and feelings for each other seemed to grow by the minute.

Dante walked over to Wesker a beautiful smile covering his lips. "Could you help me? I have a problem."

"And what problem would that be love?" Wesker asked from the table he was writing some notes about Dante on. He looked up to Dante in his normal shirtless manner.

"My zipper is stuck."

This made Wesker raise an eyebrow, "What zipper per se?"

Dante rolled his eyes, he gestured to his bare chest, "On my jacket" his words dripping sarcasm. He sighed looking down at Wesker, "I'm talking about my pants, what else" Dante retorted matter- of- factly as he stood only a foot away from Wesker.

Wesker leaned back against his chair, a smug smile on his face, "Can't cloth yourself properly?"

Dante sat on Wesker's lap a leg on either side of Wesker, "I was being sexy, you tease. Apparently I have to be straight forward with you" Dante smiled back before he leaned forward into Wesker's ear, "Don't worry I'm quit flexible" Dante attached his lips to Wesker's. "I want you to remove all of my clothes and make sweat, hot sex with me."

"well" Wesker spoke sharply, "You should have said so earlier"

Wesker picked Dante off him, next thing Dante knew he was in his room being thrown on the bed, Wesker crawled up Dante, his hands rubbing up and down Dante's chest, his right one stopping on Dante's nipple and making gentle circles around it. Wesker grinded his hips into Dante making Dante let out a loud moan of approval, Wesker decided this would be a good time to squeeze the nipple he had been circling.

"aghh"

"Do you wish me to stop?" Wesker asked already knowing the answer.

"N-No you know- you know that"

"Do I now?" Wesker leaned in and nibbled on Dante's ear, "Maybe you can help me in my research love."

"What?" Dante asked breathlessly.

Wesker whispered in Dante's ear, his hot breath misting across his neck, "I'm trying to figure out how a half demon- half human's body responds to different things... like this" Wesker stroked Dante's already hardening member making Dante let out a deep heavy moan.

Wesker let out a deep chuckle from his chest, "Keep giving me results and I'll keep testing. Understood?"

Dante shook his head to show he understood.

'I should be mad he's playing with me like this, I'm not some toy! But he's touching me' Wesker spread open Dante's legs and lightly stoked Dante's inner thigh with his fingers, making Dante's whole body tighten, 'but he feels too good. I need him, I need him so much!'

"Interesting reaction" Dante slightly blushed knowing he was being so closely observed, Wesker hands slid up to Dante's now aching member and slid his fingers across it, causing Dante to thrust his hips forward wanting more touch.

"Anxious are we love?" Wesker teased. Dante was making little whimpering noises, Wesker couldn't help but to laugh, "Sensitive too?"

Dante was about to speak when he heard muffled talking outside, 'GO AWAY!' Dante's mind screamed at whoever was intervening at a moment like this. Wesker and Dante got along great but they haven't touched much since Vergil showed up. 'Three days? It feels more like three months!'

Wesker continued, apparently thinking the same as Dante but quickly stopped again. Wesker looked shocked. "What's wrong?" Dante groaned "Why did you stop? Are you even lis-mm" Wesker covered Dante's mouth with his hand.

Wesker was listening to something but what the hell could it be. "That's impossible" Wesker spoke breathlessly.

Dante tried to listen but couldn't hear anything, Wesker threw Dante off the bed, "We need to get out of here"

Wh-"

"NOW!"

Wesker heard a conversation he thought he would never hear.

Chris looked over to the white haired man that reminded him so much of Wesker, it was the only real reason he listened to him, "I came here before, but they had already left. Even if they are here they are faster than me"

Virgil smiled, "Don't worry Chris."

Chris eyed him suspiciously, "Who are you anyway, and how do you know so much?"

Vergil didn't hear him "He knows we are here. Of course he does, he's amazing"

"What?"

Vergil hadn't realized he was talking out loud, "Nothing... you like him don't you?"

Chris's face turned bright red, blush almost reaching his ears, "uh.. uh.." He shook his head to clear his mind. "I mean, NO! No of course not!"

It didn't surprise Vergil someone liked Wesker, they would have to be blind or a complete moron not to… but this man. This man liked him a lot, he could tell, and yet he dare hurt him. Also it seemed Wesker had more respect for this man then himself, Vergil felt...jealous, incredibly so.

"I remind you of him don't I?" Vergil asked bluntly.

Chris felt totally exposed, "Um, well" Chris didn't dare make eye contact.

Vergil knew Chris was weak when it came to Wesker, Vergil wrapped his arms around Chris's waist, "What! What are you doing?" Chris was freaking out.

"Just imagine me as him"

"But you're not!" Chris almost yelled.

Virgil squeezed Chris against him, "Shhh" He whispered in his ear, "I won't let them hurt you. I will love you." Vergil was just as good at lying as Wesker was.

Chris shuddered, Virgil was talking low so that he sounded more like Wesker, the man had the same body type, and personality. He couldn't help but to think of Wesker. And the thought of Wesker acting this way, and telling him such things made him melt, he had wanted Wesker to tell him such things for years.

"No" Chris shock his head, "You're not really him" Chris felt a tongue slid across the shell of his ear.

"Stop talking like that Redfield" Chris almost stopped on spot, that sounded exactly like Wesker. Vergil meanwhile was trying to get the taste of Chris out of his mouth.

"Would you actually want me, if I visualized you as someone else?"

"Of course I would" Vergil lied. "Now let's go"

Vergil walked past Chris and tried the door, when it didn't open he kicked it open.

Chris looked around, "There's no one here."

Vergil couldn't wait until he killed Chris, but not yet. Wesker wasn't looking. "He's here. He can't hide from me"

"How do you know? And why do you make it sound like you know him. I know him better than anyone!"

Vergil clenched his fists, Chris didn't know everything about Wesker, and most defiantly didn't understand Wesker the way he does. He knew him longer, yes, but didn't know him better.

Vergil kept his physical cool, "I'm sure you do. I've just done my... research." He spoke with a glossy tone to his voice.

Vergil knew about the secret painting that opened to a secret door, he knew Wesker was there, he could since his power and his brothers power too.

Vergil walked to the picture Chris fallowing in pursuit he slowly stepped in front of the painting, "Prepare your weap-" He was cut off however when a long sword burst through the painting at Vergil, Vergil barley getting out of the way in time.

Next thing Dante was standing outside the painting sword drawn, Chris and Vergil side by side each with their own weapons drawn.

Both Vergil and Chris looked at the painting as Wesker calmly walked out from inside the picture.

"Chris, and Vergil working together, what a peculiar duo" Wesker sounded amused, he smirked, "What are you two love birds doing here?" Wesker looked straight at Chris making Chris almost want to back down, "I thought you hated people who try to rule the world. So why are you helping one?"

Chris looked puzzled until Vergil grabbed Chris sticking his blade under his chin. "I will kill him. The man who always ruins your plans, I will remove the thorn from your side. Look at all I can do for you."

Wesker shock his head back and forth he looked disappointed, "By all means if Chris was idiotic enough to believe you, kill him, and your right I would be relieved. Although it has no effect on how I perceive you... well possibly more pathetic."

"What does it take to win you over! I'm disposing your only dilemma, I'm doing it for YOU."

"Nonsense. You would kill him either way, because he would try to stop you as well, he is quit a pest."

Vergil tossed Chris to the floor as though he was nothing. "What? What do you want me to do? Say it and it will be yours. Just pick me."

Wesker was about to respond when a gun shot went off. A very used feeling Chris lay on the floor pointing his gun at Vergil's back where he had just shot, and was already healed. "You son of a bitch! I've met a lot of fucked up people before but you top the cake!"

"Well, I never thought I would say this but I agree with Chris" The blonde sneered.

"Are we going to talk like grannies at a bingo get together, or are we going to fight." Dante looked like an impatient child at a store.

On Cue Dante and Wesker went at Vergil only to have Vergil jump behind them and grab Wesker, a lot in the same way he held Chris but his head was closer to Wesker's, his lips at Wesker's ear, "You're mine"

Vergil looked at his twin expecting an attack, when Chris came behind him, slamming his body into Vergil's releasing Wesker and throwing Vergil and himself to the floor.

To say Wesker was shocked that Chris saved him was an understatement. Vergil was about to strike Chris but Wesker zoomed over and pulled the sword from his hand before tossing it to the floor and picking Chris by the back of his collar off of Vergil.

Wesker glanced at Chris as he put him down, "Right now we are on the same team, later we can be opposing forces again."

Chris nodded in understanding, first mission, bring down Vergil.

"That's not fair, you two against me. It will only be too easy to kill you."

"Three" Dante spoke proudly gesturing to Chris.

"I am aware of his existence. As I said two, you and Chris against me"

"You don't think I'll fight you?" The enraged blonde muttered

"No precious I know you will fight me, but I won't fight you back"

"Good, stand there and die" Wesker didn't miss a beat

"We don't have to go through all this pointless arguing, I don't want to fight with you, me and you are one of the same." Vergil extended his hand, "just come with me precious, they can't protect you"

Wesker was showing some type of emotion behind his glasses, slowly Wesker walked up to Vergil. Dante's heart almost stopped as Wesker then slowly started to slowly place his hand inside of Vergil's. When Vergil felt Wesker's hand in his he smiled and closed his hand over Wesker's.

Wesker grabbed Vergil's shoulder with his free hand and leaned in, Vergil leaned in also closing his eyes prepared for the feel of Wesker's soft, thin lips.

He could feel Wesker's breath on his lips, "So you want me correct?"

"Ofcourse" Vergil whispered back.

"You can't have me" Wesker tried to snap Vergil's wrist but Vergil's grip tightened on Wesker's hand. With his other hand Wesker tried to punch him but Vergil caught his fist. He placed both of Wesker's hands behind his back and pushed Wesker into himself. Vergil hadn't even bothered opening his eyes.

"I will pretend you just didn't try and do that", Vergil closed the space between him and Wesker, Wesker tried to pull away but Vergil was stronger than him so all he could do is squirm. Vergil's tongue trying to force itself into Wesker's mouth.

Vergil pulled away with an annoyed growl, Dante had come up and stuck his sword straight through Vergil's side. Vergil turned to his brother, "Couldn't you tell I was a little busy at the moment?"

Virgil managed to hold both of Wesker's hands with one of his while he pulled out his brother's sword then launching it at Dante.

Wesker took the moment to advantage and kicked Vergil, managing to get loose. The sword Vergil tossed at Dante was deeply going through Dante and pinning him to the wall. "Dante!" Wesker ran toward him but Vergil wrapped around Wesker backward enabling arm movement.

Dante rose his head to look at Wesker. Chris pointed his gun at Vergil, "Let him go!"

Suddenly the blond felt extreme pain in his head, he heard Vergil whispering something in his ear, and Chris's scream, "WESKER!"

/

"Uhh" Wesker moaned as he opened his eyes. Where was he? The room was made of stone bricks and was dimly lit; It looked like the inside of castle. Wesker was straight up and yet he couldn't move his body. What was going on?

"How do you feel precious?" Wesker mentally cursed as Vergil appeared from the shadows. "Oh now. Don't give me that face, I had no choice, I had to" Vergil stepped up to Wesker putting a hand on his chest, it was in that moment he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. "You have to make things so difficult"

"Don't. Touch. Me." Wesker growled through clenched teeth, he was beyond annoyed.

Vergil's lips uplifted into an evil smile, "stop me"

Wesker tried moving again but couldn't, "Why can't I move? What did you do to me?"

"Oh this. This is from the other world. It is used to immobilize demons." Virgil rubbed his fingers up and down the middle of Wesker's bare chest lightly, "it's used for torture" Virgil let out a short laugh, "But don't worry I'm using it for" he licked his nipple and whispered "Pleasure"

~Dante and Chris~

"I'm coming with you!" Chris ran up behind Dante.

Dante didn't bother turning to Chris, "I'm not into sidekicks but as long as you reframe from tights I can manage."

"Always with the jokes! Do you even care about Wesker at all?"

Dante turned sharply to Chris his blade under Chris's chin, "You will never understand how much I love him!" Dante glared at Chris his eyes full of pain, he spite in rage, "What would you know about it? Why are you coming anyway, huh? You just want to hurt him again!"

It was Chris's turn to get pissed, "I never wanted to hurt him!"

"Oh so firing rocket launchers at his face, was accidental! What reason would you have NOT to hurt him? You are nemesis's that hate each other! So why?"

"I LOVE HIM!" Chris face was tomato red, but drained to white when he realized what he had just confessed.

Dante dropped the blade back in its shaft , and started walking again, "In that case fallow me."

~Wesker and Vergil~

"Stop" Wesker tried to speak but it came out more like a low moan, "Vergil!"

Vergil kept nipping at the tender flesh of Wesker collar bone and neck one hand massaging Wesker hip , the other rubbing his thigh. Wesker inhaled deeply Vergil's hands were skilled and touched him so perfectly. He didn't want Vergil touching him though, he wanted it to be Dante.

Wesker tried to move his body away from Vergil but like before he was stuck in spot.

Vergil started rubbing circles around Wesker's manhood, "Don't you dare!"

"I won't touch your beautiful cock or hole until you ask."

"I never will!" Wesker hissed.

"Oh but you will" Vergil purred into Wesker's ear, before sucking on the bottom of the flesh. Vergil hummed happily, "soon precious, very soon, and then nothing could sever this chain linking us together."

Vergil smiled at Wesker, truly happy. Everything was going exactly the way he hoped. Wesker would be his and then the world theirs to rule over. They would receive whatever their hearts desired.


	5. Chapter 5

Special Thanks to the people who read and commented out there. Thank you Vannah5234 and Resident-Scarlet I hope you like this chapter as well. ~Lazymonkeyninja

"Always a creepy mansion" Chris muttered as he looked at the giant building that looked deserted.

"Obviously they need new decorators" Dante walked in, Chris only a few feet behind, gun drawn.

"Dante where are we-"

"That way" Dante pointed at a door that Chris hadn't noticed earlier.

They walked but quickly stopped, a silver haired man at the desk.

"Hello Dante and Christopher may I help you in some way, not that I actually care"

"Give him back" came Dante's simple reply.

"Why would I do that?" Dante knew there was nothing he could say to make him give Wesker back. So instead Dante grabbed Ivory and shot at Vergil with the other he pushed Chris toward a door behind the desk Vergil was at.

Chris made a mad dash, but Vergil knocked into Chris and stabbed into Chris's upper thigh. Chris cried in pain.

Dante ran to Chris but when he did Vergil stuck the blade under Chris's throat. "Another move and he dies, you know I will do it. Can you really kill an innocent, a hero, for your own greedy desires over a man who is planning on taking over the world?"

"You can do anything you put your mind to. That's why you have no imagination Vergil" Dante tapped on his head with his free hand to emphasize his words. "No though. Let him go"

"Leave afterward then, he needs to be hospitalized" Vergil's voice was as cold as ice as he threw Chris at Dante. "Besides, you and Chris can't kill me"

Chris coughed up blood "Wesker could though, right?"

"Losing a lot of blood" Vergil stated as Dante helped limp Chris out, Chris leaning heavily on Dante's shoulder. At the last hall way out Dante couldn't hold it anymore, and let Chris lean against the wall.

Dante wanted Wesker. He wanted him right now! He wanted the black wearing blond to wrap his arm around him. But if he didn't get Chris out soon he would die, Dante had no choice except to leave.

Dante was lost in thought whispering lightly, "It's my fault... and now I can't even see him."

Chris grabbed Dante and pulled Dante into a much needed hug. Dante pulled away, before leaning into Chris's ear whispering, "Thank you. I know you love him too, and yet you helped me" Dante pulled Back to burrow his face into Chris's chest. He felt so alone.

"We must go" Dante straightened up and lightly brushed over the cut on Chris's upper thigh, before he helped Chris back onto his soldier as they left again.

/

"Perfect. Just perfect. Thank you." Vergil has recorded a crappy version, of Chris, and Dante's every move and... modified it. The picture was in black and white sort of small and fuzzy. Vergil had rearranged the tape by tampering with it.

Vergil walked back into the room with Wesker in it. Wesker staring at him trying to figure out what the man was up to.

"We had some guests" Wesker just stared at him, "Dante and Chris" Vergil saw Wesker's eyes slightly light up at Dante's name. "... he said I can have you."

"Liar"

"No it's true" Vergil lifted the tape, "I have proof."

Wesker eyed the tape suspiciously, "What's that?"

Instead of answering, Vergil put it in a video player, images filling the wall in front of Wesker.

There was no volume, but he could see Chris and Dante talking to Vergil. The next image was Chris and Dante walking down the hall Chris's arm wrapped around Dante. Chris leaned against the wall and then pushed Dante into him. Wesker watched in shock as Dante pulled back only to...hug Chris. Wesker's eye's opened wide when it appeared that Dante grabbed Chris's crouch before they continued walking down the hall.

Vergil shut it off, Wesker and him staring at each other. Vergil breaking the silence first. "He never cared about you, he left you for Chris"

Wesker finally spoke his voice chilling, "I suppose you think I'm stupid."

"What do you mean, the footage is real"

Wesker lowered his head, the only part of his body he could move, "I actually believed someone could love the likes of me."

Wesker didn't see the giant evil smirk on Vergil's face, "I would never leave you. Not for anyone."

Vergil closed the distance between him and Wesker, concealing Wesker's lips in a kiss. Just as he had anticipated Wesker kissed back. Vergil pulled away licking Wesker's taste on his lips, "My offer always stands. Me or Dante?" Vergil could see all the hate in Wesker's eyes but the hate wasn't directed at him it was pointed at Dante. Because of Vergil Wesker believed Dante had left him, not with anything, and for Chris of all people.

"...you... I was blinded, I should have chosen you before." Words could not express either man's emotions.

Vergil felt amazing, more than he had his whole life. He won, Dante lost, his victory being Wesker, truly no other prize could compare.

Wesker felt awful, more than he had in his whole life. He lost; pain finally beat Wesker, not physical, but emotional pain. The punishment was losing Dante, truly no other punishment could compare.

Vergil turned off the devil arm keeping Wesker suspended in air, and Wesker landed into Vergil's consuming arms.

Vergil connected their lips yet again. Vergil's and Wesker's kisses were strong, painful, and vicious. The meanings behind the kisses were not the same though. Vergil kissed in such a way because, he wanted it for so long, the feel of Wesker kissing him, but even more Wesker doing it willingly, doing it because he knew it was Vergil. Wesker's were powerful because, he was taking out all his pain and anger out in the form of these kisses. He wanted Dante to see. For Dante to know he had picked Vergil so Dante could feel some of the ever present heart break that filled inside Wesker's chest.

Wesker grabbed Vergil's head forcing him harder on his lips, the kiss would be excruciatingly painful to any human, but Vergil absolutely loved it.

Vergil made quick history of his blue jacket and then his shirt; he grabbed the small of Wesker's back pushing Wesker's body closer into his own.

Wesker started biting Vergil's ear, nipping down to his collar bone, Virgil moaned into Wesker's ear, "Allow us to melt into each other, until we are one" Wesker didn't know what to say. Vergil un-buttoned his pants before slipping them off. Wesker was about to do the same, Vergil grabbed his hand, "No, allow me precious." Before Wesker could comment Vergil was already striping him.

When both were completely nude their bodies collided smashing one against the other, hands exploring one another. "This will feel weird but don't worry I'm right here" Everything swirled and mashed into one, Wesker could feel Vergil smile into his skin.

They were now in another room and Vergil was lowering Wesker onto a bed. "How did-"

"I have a few tricks of my own precious." Vergil whispered, "How do you wish, up or down"

"I don't believe in prep, and furthermore what lead you to believe I was submissive" Wesker flipped Virgil onto his back, he leaned in grabbing Vergil's ear lobe with his teeth and pulling on it teasingly. He spread open Vergil's legs. He was about to plunge in when Vergil disappeared.

Wesker's eyes narrowed in irritation, letting a growl past his lips. "I love when you do that" Vergil whispered in Wesker's ear, voice husky. "I don't think you passive in the least..." Vergil flipped Wesker face up wanting to see every reaction he would receive, "but I can concur you."

Wesker was about to retort a nasty comment, but Vergil quickly thrust in him, silencing him. "You said no prep correct."

"I hate you"

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it. We both know you do"

"MOVE!" Wesker barked at him.

Vergil smiled, "anything for you"

"Give me all you have" Vergil pulled back slamming in hard hitting right on Wesker's prostate. Sending indescribable wave of pleasure threw him "again"

Vergil managed each thrust to be harder, driving Wesker into a frenzy of pleasure. Vergil also in that same frenzy, there was nothing like being inside Wesker , the expressions that crossed the normal hallow face, making Vergil moan, not to mention Wesker's noises that sounded like an animal.

Wesker lost all rational thought in the pleasure that over flooded his senses, "Vergil more, more, give me more" Wesker bite his bottom lip as Vergil grabbed a hold of him and started pumping in time with his thrusts, "yes, yes! Vergil!"

Vergil was wanted them both to cum at the same time except Wesker was close, but Vergil was there and having a hard time holding it, Wesker calling his name like that was too much, he thrust as hard and as fast as he could into Wesker spilling everything he had, the action, like he was hoping also making Wesker come as well.

Much to Wesker's surprise Vergil started all over again, "What- what are you- doing?" Wesker asked between breaths.

"You asked me to give you all I had, I will continue till I can't move" Vergil continued thrusting into Wesker's now sensitive hole, making each thrust fell that more intense. His hand also took a hold of Wesker's member and started to work his magic all over again.

/

"Fuck" Wesker whispered.

"Yes precious that is what we did, four times to be exact."

"Fuck" Wesker repeated.

Vergil ran his fingers through Wesker's hair gently causing the built, blond to fall asleep. Vergil smiled at the sleeping form, as Wesker unconsciously snuggled into his chest. "You are mine, and if you allow anyone else try to touch you, I will kill them and lock you up. You are mine. Only mine..." Vergil's eyes felt heavy so he closed them drifting off into sleep, "Forever..."

/

Something was wrong, and Ada hated it, because that means she had to go out of her way to find out what that 'wrong' thing was.

Wesker was supposed to contact her yesterday evening and never did. Wesker was always on time, he was always precise. If he said there was going to be a contact there would be one.

Ada looked up at the giant neon sign of Devil May Cry, before she exhaled and opening the front door. She stepped through and immediately stopped, raising her gun, "Now what in the world are you doing here?" she asked the man, she could easily identify as Chris Redfield.

"Umm, do I know you?" Chris looked at her a while longer, "wait a minute you're Ada aren't you?"

Ada smiled gracefully, "Perhaps"

"Dante! Get in here!"

Dante stepped out of a door but he didn't look the same as Ada had last seen him. His hair was not messy like usual but looked like bed head, and his eyes were red like he had been crying excessively.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ada asked.

"You don't know?" Dante tried to sound normal, but pain was easily detected in the words.

"If I had, would I ask?"

Chris spoke for Dante, not knowing if the silver haired man could bring himself to say it, "Vergil kidnapped Wesker."

"No one could 'kidnap' Wesker... I mean it's Wesker"

Dante straightened up his shirt, "I'm getting him back"

Chris turned fully to him, "I'm still wounded, you can't go in alone."

"He won't" Ada sounded annoyed, "He pays my salary, it's my job to bring him back. If I save his ass I can get a raise. Besides he's a descent man, and it annoys me seeing Dante like this."

"Then let's go" Dante picked up Ebony and Ivory holstered them, followed by Coyote A and last but not least Rebellion. After he was equip he and Ada headed back for Wesker again.

/

When Wesker woke up he could feel a hand running smoothly over his arms, feeling the muscles there. He blinked as he opened your eyes Vergil staring at him in the face his eye's soon making contact with Wesker's.

"Beautiful, just beautiful"

"What is?" Wesker asked but not really caring

"You are, my precious"

Wesker was annoyed with such an answer, "Yeah, what part about me?"

"Everything" Vergil smiled, "Inside, outside, your perfectly toned body, to your hypnotizing eyes. Your accented voice, to your cold domineer, I love it all"

Wesker couldn't help but note another difference between the brothers. Vergil always told Wesker the things he loved about him, but he never said that he loved him. Dante always said that he loved him, but never what he loved about him. The thought of Dante warmed Wesker up, and when he remembered Dante left him for Chris it sent a tear threw his heart. Wesker couldn't be in love with Dante could he? He had never loved anyone his whole life.

Wesker tried not to think about it, after all Dante did leave him for Chris. Chris of all people! But Vergil promised never to let him go, but he didn't want that. He wanted Dante to be the one never to let him go. He wanted Dante to be telling another corny joke and not be staring into the serious face of Dante's identical brother. The world isn't want you want it. He wanted Dante, Dante wanted Chris, Vergil wanted him, maybe he was the only one out of sync.

Vergil kissed him, the kiss was light but Wesker could feel the meaning of it.

He decided he couldn't love Dante because he simply wouldn't allow himself to. He would force himself to love no one but himself once again. Maybe he could fall for Vergil, Vergil had only helped him time and time again... right?

Wesker replayed the story in his head, but it didn't seem real. Even though he saw Dante and Chris together in that short video it felt fake, even though he saw it he couldn't believe it. He had to be sure.

"I want to talk to Dante"

Vergil had several emotions cross his face, shock, anger, confusion, and even jealousy. "Why would you want that?"

"You said I can have whatever I want right? I just want to talk with him."

"Fine. later" Vergil started to press his body to Wesker's but he was pushed away

"No, now"

"Fine" Vergil tried to tame his anger, attempting to keep the venom out of his voice. Vergil was getting sick and tired of playing Mr. Nice guy, he exhaled thinking of the prize. It was almost over, he kept telling himself, almost over.

"Do you know the number to Devil May Cry?" Vergil asked Wesker, an idea popping up in his head.

"I can't say I do" Vergil mentally sighed.

Vergil left the room but not wanting anything more than to crawl in bed with the blond man of his dreams.

He gave Wesker a phone, wrote a number on a piece of paper, leaving telling him, "I'll give you your privacy."

Wesker waited till Vergil left before looking at the paper. He had to make sure, but what was he supposed to say when Dante answered? What if Chris answered? He would have to wing it.

Wesker dialed in the numbers after about three rings he heard the phone pick up. "Hello?" it was Dante's voice.

What to say? "Hey... um, it's Wesker"

"Oh... what do you want?"

Wesker's hand felt cold on the phone. What did he want? "I wanted to know what was going on?"

"Going on?"

Wesker felt his anger rise, "Do you know where I am!"

"Of course I do, with Vergil, why?"

Wesker's voice slipped some of the pain he felt, "You don't care?"

"Why should I? He's not abusing you is he?"

"No, I can't say he is."

"Then what's the problem? What do you want?"

Wesker felt as though his insides were ripped out, "Nothing from you! You son of a bitch! I hope you have fun with Chris, because I'm sure as hell going to have fun with Vergil!" not giving Dante time to answer he hung up the phone.

Wesker wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He had learned never to cry, so he fought back the tears that threatened to fall. Wesker felt completely used. How could Dante do that to him?

Vergil shut the phone, victory was his. He was glad he had bought a cell phone, and to think when he first bought it he thought he would never use it.

He was glad he won but he wasn't happy in the least about how his precious had responded over the phone. He could since the hurt in the man's voice, mad also by the fact that Dante meant so much to him.

He wanted to go in the room and hold the blond god lying between his sheets, but he couldn't, not yet, it would seem too suspicious.

/

ALWAYS SOMETHING! He should have killed Dante years ago, and now he was coming he was coming for HIS Wesker. He didn't belong to Dante anymore he was HIS! HIS! HIS! HIS!

If his annoying twin wanted a battle to the death that is what he would receive. It wouldn't be long before that hooker, and Dante would show up.

Vergil walked out of his 'office' headed for where he would meet the duo, but Wesker only wearing a pair of tight pants stood in his way.

Vergil didn't have time to comment before he was pressed against a wall, Wesker's thin lips covering his own, he moaned into the kiss, his finger's lacing into Wesker's hair. Wesker's thumbs caressed Vergil's jaw bone.

He wanted to continue, he wanted nothing more than to continue but Dante, and that spy were approaching.

Vergil forced his body to pull away, "Later"

"No now" Wesker reached behind Vergil and squeezed his ass, making the silver haired master mind tighten his fingers on the blondes shoulders... so beautiful... so perfect...his.

"You have no idea how much I would love to oblige, but I cannot."

"Why would that be?" Wesker asked before he started licking and nipping at Vergil's shoulders.

If Wesker thought he was good at lying Vergil made him look like a beginner "Chris wants revenge-uhh." God Wesker's tongue was wet and skilled on his sensitive neck, "So Dante is coming to- uhh Wesker I'm trying to talk" Wesker only licked teasingly along a newly formed hicky sending a shiver down Vergil's back. He continued talking, "He's wants to tell lies, to get you to come back, so Chris and him can kill you-" Vergil moaned as Wesker growled against his neck. "He's doing it as a gift for Chris" Vergil grabbed Wesker's head and kissed the man his and Wesker's tongue colliding before he pulled back, "I won't allow that to happen. I won't let them hurt you."

"Let me come, I'll make it clear to them, we'll do it together... for us"

Wesker didn't need anyone. No one could use him as they pleased, and that is something he wanted to make clear to Dante.

/

Dante noticed how much Ada was looking at him, "Checking me out?"

"Why do you dress like that? You look like a retard, never learn to dress properly?"

"Why do YOU dress like that? You look like a whore, and a cheap one at that. Let me guess you just saw something you liked. Most babes do, if you want, you can touch my abs, I know chicks dig that."

"Yeah, except Wesker doesn't right?" 'That was low'

"I wear this because it's my job to receive information, and there are different ways to retrieve information."

Dante stiffened up, "How long have you worked for Wesker?"

"God... long time... about ... damn twenty years now?" Ada was trying to recall.

"Do you dress like that around him? Did you ever have to receive information about him?" Dante's whole body was tense.

"You get jealous easy don't you?"

"No, normally I don't, but he's different. He flipped my world around" a sad smile slowly crept on his face.

Ada stared at the determined man. The man had evil power in him, but his inner light showed threw him, it made him glow. The glow seemed dampened though and Ada knew why. "You really do love him, don't you"

Dante stopped in spot, staring off into, the distance.

"Dante?" Ada asked after a moment.

Dante dropped to his knees crying, Ada wasn't sure how to respond, "Of course I do. I love him so much. He's my world. I need him so bad."

"You were fine before him, it's not like will disappear into nothingness" Ada smiled kindly, a small breeze blowing some of her hair in her face.

"I thought I was living" Dante whispered, Ada wasn't sure if he was talking to her, or just to himself, "but I wasn't. I was holding my breath my entire life, and he was oxygen, now with him gone I can't breathe. I'm suffocating."

"We'll get him back, but we aren't getting anywhere like this"

Dante stud up whipping away his tears, "It takes a real man to cry"

"Whatever you say, you big baby"

"Haven't you ever loved someone even though you shouldn't ?"

Ada smiled, "Yes, I can honestly say I have"

"What's his name?"

"I couldn't tell you."

"Initials at least?"

She debated it for a while, "LK"

"We're here"

Ada fallowed Dante threw the main door. Something felt wrong; it seemed to cover the air around them, thick enough to cut with a knife. As Dante walked through the door he knew Vergil was in he froze in shock. Vergil was leaned back in his chair, and Wesker was sitting on the edge of the desk, a smug look on his face.

"Wesker!" Dante ran to Wesker only for Wesker's fist to make contact with his jaw with enough force to snap a normal person's neck. Dante rubbed his chin eyeing him, "Wesker? What are you doing?"

Wesker walked over to Vergil, Vergil's joy rising with each of Wesker's steps toward him, "What does it look like?" Wesker asked before bending over kissing Vergil, both of them cupping the other mans face. Dante was watching in silence as his dark world darkened even further.

Vergil grabbed Wesker and pulled him into his lap. Vergil kept one eye on Dante enjoying his twin's heartbroken stance, his jaw lack, and eyes watery. He kissed Wesker harder and slipped his hands up the blond's shirt.

"We-Wesker" Dante's voice cracking and broken.

Wesker turned toward him, Vergil started nipping on his shoulder, "What do you want?" Wesker sounded annoyed.

"What do I want? I love you! I came to get you!" Dante stared at Vergil, "What did you do to him? And STOP touching him!"

The twin in blue smiled at his brother momentarily stopping his nibbling , "I haven't done anything to him"

Wesker added sourly, "You should be happy. Now go back to Chris."

"Why would I be happy about this? What does Chris have to do with it?"

Vergil's heart beat picked up, grabbing Wesker possessively, "We're done hear" he cooed in Wesker's ear, "Let's just go."

But Wesker wasn't done, "Do I look stupid to you? You left me for Chris! I saw the footage; we even had that conversation over the phone! You made it very clear, you don't give a shit!"

Wesker was standing up now, Vergil tried to get him out of the room, "It's alright precious, lets go. He doesn't deserve our presence."

Wesker didn't hear him, he didn't care, "You're sick!' He yelled at Dante, "Bring me back as a gift for Chris, just so you can kill me together!" Now Wesker was done.

Dante stared at Wesker, he just stared, Wesker was about to turn and leave when Dante spoke, his voice was as soft a rose peddles, his eyes sad, "No. No I would never. I would die before doing something like that to you. I don't love Chris, he's an okay person and all but I'm in love with you. I've done all of this for you. I wouldn't do it for anyone else. You... you are my everything"

Just like that all of Wesker's anger melted, but a smooth voice whispered in his ear, "He's lying. I told you he would. If you go with him, they will kill you, You said it yourself you watched the video and the phone call, he didn't care. He told you he knew where you were but didn't care remember you told him you didn't want anything from him"

"YOU!" Dante pointed at Vergil, "This is all your doing. It's all your fault. You are the one lying not me! Ada it's time."

Neither Wesker or Vergil even noticed her, "Ada?"

"Wow Wesker your life is a soap opera"

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving you from yourself, and that monster next to you"

Wesker was about to retort when his face twisted in confusion, turning to Vergil, "How did you know what Dante and I had said to each other over the phone?"

Vergil stared at Wesker before laughing, "I tried" Vergil grabbed at Wesker, but Wesker stepped away, "I tried so hard... to make you want THIS, to want ME. I realize now you never will want me, you'll always run." Vergil drew his sword "Do you honestly believe I would allow you to escape. Allow you to simply run away. You are MINE! Only mine!"

Vergil unexpectedly lunged forward, ramming the sword completely threw Wesker's chest right threw his heart. Vergil spoke in Wesker's ear as Wesker coughed up blood on his shoulder, "I would rather see you dead then with someone else. If I can't have you, no one can"

"NOOO WESKEEEER!" Dante screamed tears streaming down his face. Vergil swiftly removed the sword from Wesker's torso, catching Wesker's limp body staring at Wesker's pale face, sadness streaked in his eyes, before he placed Wesker in his chair.

As the twins engaged in fight Ada ran to Wesker, who was still alive but badly injured. "Wesker can you stand?"

"Who's side are you on anyways?"

Ada smiled, "Mine"

Ada then proceeded to help Wesker up.

Wesker watched Vergil and Dante fight; both seemed equally matched, Wesker felt his throat dry. Vergil stabbed threw Dante and then proceed to twist the long sword, making Dante cough up blood, He then forced the sword up "He's mine!" Vergil's eye's filled with rage.

Dante gave Vergil a bloody smile, "No he's not"

Vergil was knocked to the floor with a punch to the face that knocked his chin out of place. Vergil sat up and cracked his jaw back in place before looking up into glowing red cat eyes with as much hate as his, Vergil scowl disappeared, "Precious?"

Wesker was barely able to stand, blood pouring from his wound, "I'm not your precious" he growled clenching his fists, "You make me sick!" Wesker was going to attack again, but his strength left and he crumbled to the floor.

Vergil neared Wesker, "I really am sorry precious" Vergil flipped Wesker on his back, staring into those blood red eyes.

"I hate you"

"Please don't say such things" Vergil caressed Wesker's cold pale cheek, "you mean so much to me"

Vergil looked down at the wound that was healing before his eyes, but not nearly fast enough, "I really am sorry" Vergil searched Wesker's eyes for forgiveness but found none. He looked at the blond deep in thought, "Your skin always warm, so how can you be so cold."

Wesker looked into those icy eyes, "I could ask you the same" Vergil's frown deepened, as he leaned in and softly kissed Wesker.

"I can't lose you" Vergil kissed him again before pulling up just enough to talk, his lips brushing against Wesker's, "I just can't."

Wesker could hear a swing of a blade before blood from Vergil's mouth spit onto Wesker's face. Vergil pulled up so Wesker could see a blade plunged threw Vergil's chest, the tip barley missing Wesker. Blood poured from Vergil's mouth onto Wesker's face, and into his mouth.

Wesker felt strength shoot threw his body. Vergil looked at him, "Help me precious?"

"There's only one way to help someone like you" Wesker grabbed Vergil's neck and snapped it. Wesker threw the body off him looking at Dante, "He can come back from that can't he?"

Dante simply nodded "That won't kill him" he grabbed Wesker's face and kissed him gingerly, "I love you... you and Ada wait outside."

"Actually love birds, I have places to be" with that Ada waved and left.

"Why did I ever bring her? She didn't help at all'

"How much do you want to bet she will insist on a raise anyway"

Their attention turned to Vergil who was starting to move, "Go Wesker, I'll be there in a second"


	6. Chapter 6

After a while Dante joined Wesker outside, "What did you do to him?"

Dante avoided the question leaning his head on Wesker's shoulder. Wesker wrapped his arm around him, "let's go"

Wesker and Dante walked together, neither said a word, there was no need to, they were just both happy to be with each other again.

Dante noted Wesker reaching toward his chest more and more frequently as they walked, "What's wrong Wesker. You okay?"

"I'm fine Love it's just- nng" Wesker collapsed to the floor

"WESKER!" Dante inspected his chest

"I don't understand I was fine, for a while and then it slowly started hurting again."

"When did it feel better?"

"After you stabbed Vergil"

"What happened exactly? Do you remember?"

Wesker was deep in thought "...no... except I got some blood on my face."

"hmm..." Suddenly Dante's eyes lit up, "Wait! Did you get any in you mouth"

"Any what?"

"Blood"

"Yes. Yes, I suppose I did."

Dante smacked himself in the head, "That's it, what's wrong with me, so stupid" Dante pulled out a short knife.

"What are you going to do with that?" Wesker asked cautiously, but too weak to put himself in a defensive position.

"Jeez, I'm not going to hurt you Wesker" his smile was angelic; "I would never do anything to hurt you. In fact I'm about to do the opposite" Dante put the blade to his own wrist.

Wesker grabbed his wrist, "What are you doing!"

"Wesker I heal fast and you need strength" Wesker had a confused look on his face; Dante sighed as though Wesker should understand, "demonic blood. It has healing powers; it will numb your pain, and help your already fast healing processes. All you have to do is drink"

"Wait! You want me to drink your blood. That's utterly disgusting" Wesker was repulsed.

"I could always just let you suffer, I just never knew you were into that kind of thing" Dante cocky smile appeared on his face, "S&M"

"Shut up" Wesker hissed grabbing at the wound, "I don't need any of your... blood" Wesker spit the word with distaste he then tempted to stand up but only succeeded in falling on his ass.

Dante couldn't suppress his giggle 'he's SO damn CUTE!' Dante thought but smart enough never to vocalize, "Okay macho man, let me help you"

Dante brought the blade to his wrist, "I refuse to drink your blood"

"Fine, then kiss me" Dante cut his wrist and sucked his own blood in his mouth, and rubbed it on his lips. Wesker looked like a deer caught in head lights as Dante grabbed Wesker and shoved him into a kiss. Wesker tried to pull away but Dante shoved him to the ground and then forced his blood covered tongue into Wesker's mouth.

Wesker was expecting the blood to be absolutely discussing like normal blood, but it wasn't, it was sweet yet sour at the time, almost like candy, with only the slightest copper taste.

Wesker accepted the blood and the kiss deepened, blood covering both their lips, the rest Wesker allowed himself to swallow. He could fell it take effect. Dante pulled away he put the blade to his already healed wrist and cut it again, this time placing it to Wesker's lips.

Wesker could feel the blood coursing through his veins, giving him power and taking away the pain so he drank the blood, sucking on Dante's wrist. Dante never knew it was possible but Wesker sucking him, and slurping his blood was turning Dante on, 'It probably wouldn't have the same effect if it was anyone else, but it's not anyone, it's the man I love, it's Wesker.'

When he thought he had enough he pulled his wrist away from the beautiful man and leaned in kissing him, Wesker returning it. Dante's hands slipped up Wesker's shirt he moaned as he felt those all too perfect chiseled abs the warm skin making his hand's tingle.

"Non-a" Wesker tried to speak in the kiss but his word was totally mumbled, "Non-a!' Wesker pulled Dante back.

"What?"

"I said 'Dante'"

Dante laughed, "No you said Non-a" Wesker glared him, "Okay what is it?"

"We are outside on the floor?"

"I'm so proud of you, you're a smart boy, next we'll learn our ABC's" Dante joked.

Wesker flipped him over pressing his lips roughly against the other mans, "I was going to say we shouldn't do 'it' out here" Wesker smirked and Dante thought it was extremely sexy, "But then you had to go and do that."

"Do what?"

"Those idiotic jokes. What you were doing, was being you... I love you. Never stop being you" Wesker never expected Dante to start crying, "What's wrong love?"

Dante sobbed louder looking up at him, "You said it" he sobbed again, "You said you love me"

Wesker recoiled back, "I apologies should I have not said it?"

"NO!" Dante screamed giving Wesker a giant bear hug, "Never stop saying it!" After Wesker got over the initial shock he rubbed his hands threw Dante's soft grey hair "just tell me what you want"

Wesker smiled a mischievous smile spread on his lips, "I want to taste cinnamon"

"Wha-"

Wesker kissed Dante cutting him off, "But seriously let's finish this some place a little more ..." Wesker's eyes revealed his attentions, "comfortable" he purred. Dante hugged him tighter as Wesker lifted him up, cradling him in his arms.

"Jeez Wesker, do you have me to make me so womanlike"

"You'll NEVER be a woman"

"You shouldn't carry me, I just barley healed you."

"Oh this is easy labor compared what I want to do to you"

"I love it when you talk dirty"

/

Wesker threw him onto the bed, kissing up his bare chest, each kiss was wave of pleasure, Dante flipped him over, "I want to do something I know he never did with you" both knew what 'he' was being referred to.

"And what would that be exactly?"

"I hope you haven't done this"

Wesker was about to question Dante before he lowered his body and grabbed Wesker and pulled off his pants and underwear, "Dante wai-uh" Wesker clenched the covers under him as he felt Dante's mouth cover him. Virgil had done this to an extent, but nothing comapared to Dante's mouth. Wesker had never experienced a sensation like this before.

Dante had never done this, but rather had it done to him, and he knew what to do. Dante spun his tongue around the end playfully before slowly sucking in more and more, he made sure to suck loudly and constantly lick. Dante remembered each sensitive part, and his tongue found it on Wesker. He took note to Wesker's reactions, wanting to give Wesker what he liked the most.

Wesker was sweating and he started to un-voluntarily thrust into Dante's mouth, wanting more of the hot, wet mouth around him.

Dante wanted to do this at his own pace and pushed Wesker's hips down into place, "Ughh" Wesker growled "Dante!" He threatened.

Dante knew Wesker wouldn't do anything to him yet, he was enjoying it too much. Wesker grabbed onto Dante's hair rubbing threw it strands running threw his fingers, the hair felt so soft.

Dante could fell how hot Wesker's body was, the sweat that covered it, and the pre-cum on his tongue. The small noises that Wesker made had Dante feeling like he was some super hero, that he could actually sweep Wesker off his feet, he would do anything, anything at all for Wesker. 'I love you so much'

Dante started rubbing Wesker's soft chiseled thighs his hands making it behind him, and rubbing Wesker's butt tenderly.

"Guhh, Dante stop, you'll make me-I'm going to-"

Dante couldn't suppress the laugh, that is exactly what he wanted Wesker to do, Dante swallowed as far as he could, trying not to gag on Wesker's impressive length. He knew how close Wesker was he pressed his lips hard and pulled his head back quickly almost all the way out before shoving it forward again.

Wesker ached up spilling inside of Dante's mouth, Dante's pulled away swallowing Wesker's cum. Dante laid onto Wesker smiling at him, Wesker grabbed him and shoved them into a long soft kiss. "I love you, never leave me again, never" Dante whispered, "I'll do anything for you, I love you more than anything"

"I'm glad to hear it" Wesker's blinks were longer

"It's okay go to sleep"

"What about you?"

"You really don't have any idea how much it means that your back with me" Wesker shut his eyes, "It's more than enough" Dante lay down next to him laying on Wesker's chest, "Good night my sweet prince."

/

Dante was the first to wake up the morning; he stared at Wesker a firm smile planted on his face. He could see even in his sleep that Wesker was troubled though. 'Can I really blame him? look at all the things he's been through'

Dante was sleeping well, what in the hell woke him up?

He heard a loud knock on the front door, 'oh that's what.'

Dante was tempted to just let the person knock and stay in bed he never wanted to be apart from his love again, but as the knocking continued he couldn't fall back to sleep. "Are you going to answer that, or am I going to kill whoever is out there?" Wesker mumbled.

"I'll get it, it's too early for a killing"

"It's never too early for that" Wesker's lip twitching up

"Go back to bed psycho. I'll talk to them, you know… with words… those things that come from your mouth"

"I know what words are. After all I should, all you do is talk" Wesker mused from the bed

"Yeah but my words are sexy, like me"

Another loud knock, Wesker sat up in bed, "That's it! Whoever they are is going to die!"

"Relax it's probably just another client, or it could be Trish"

"Clients come to you because they are troubled, I'll take them away from all those troubles."

"By death? Aren't you just the little ray of sunshine this morning?"

"Besides doesn't Trish have a key?"

"True, then again it could also be Lady"

"Who's that?"

"Oh the woman I'm cheating on you with" Dante said in a matter- of-fact way.

Wesker looked as though he was about to rip out Dante's throat, "Fine I'll go leave you, I'm sure Trish or Ada would sleep with me"

"What?" Dante rushed to the door blocking it incase Wesker decided to leave. Dante's heart thudding loudly in his chest.

"Either I have all of you, or none at all, and in case you're a whore I'm leaving" Wesker's eyes glowed lightly in anger, as he stood up replacing his clothing.

"Relax Mr. Serious I was only joking, Lady's just an acquaintance, not even considered a friend" Dante's body blocking the door scared that the blond would try and leave.

"Joking? Is that all this is- all I am- to you? A joke?" Wesker hissed his fists clenched at his sides, he was ready to push past Dante. Dante was now terrified Wesker would leave. 'No please don't be this way, I love you' Dante thought hopelessly.

"No of course not! I love you. You're probably the only person I have ever taken serious, don't leave."

Another loud knock at the front door, "You should probably answer that"

"Will you be here when I come back?" Dante asked. Wesker didn't respond, "Than no. They could go screw themselves. I'm sorry I joked with you okay, now please just calm down"

"I am calm"

"No you're not, you're about to leave me"

"Would that honestly be that bad?"

There was a strong thick silence in the room the two staring at each other, it seemed like neither would ever speak to the other again, "No, no it wouldn't."

Wesker nodded and walked to the door Dante was still in front of, prepared to leave Dante's life forever, except when he grabbed the door knob, Dante wrapped his arms around Wesker's neck pulling him into a deep kiss. When they pulled away Dante whispered, "You may be good with Chemicals, but you know, when it comes to common since you're kinda slow"

"What do you mean by that?"

Dante laughed, hopefully not pissing off Wesker anymore, "I'm head over heels in love with you genius. It wouldn't be 'that bad' if you left me, because 'that bad' would not come close to the agony I would suffer without you. I would never cheat on you, because you're everything I want and more. I'm surprised that after everything that has happened that you haven't realized that yet."

Dante stared at Wesker waiting for his response, when Wesker hugged Dante and kissed him, "I guess I know now"

Another stream of loud knocks, "Ughh" Dante rolled his eyes, slipping on a pair of pants and headed down stairs Wesker right behind him, "I'm not the flash you know" he yelled to the doors when he heard more knocking, then turned back to Wesker a smirk on his face, "Although you could be, with your speed"

Dante swung the doors open both men shocked to see Chris Redfield standing outside. Chris only looked at Dante for a moment before his gaze locked onto Wesker.

"Your back" Chris said looking up and down the blond.

"What do you have to do with this?" Wesker asked confused on why Chris wasn't threatening him or sticking a gun in his face yet. He also remembered Dante and Chris together in the footage.

"Oh-um" Chris wasn't sure what to tell him... What was he supposed to say? That he loved him? He was sorry? He wanted him back? The reason he had kept Wesker locked up in a room and his only companion being himself because, he never wanted to let him go? No. Those things would never work. So instead, "I have to make sure the only person in this world to torture you is me"

Wesker smirked at him, "Chris your stupidity does not bring me pain"

Dante grabbed Wesker's soldier but talked to Chris, "I know the real reason you're here, you'll never get chance to say it again, so might as well get it off your shoulders"

Wesker eyed Dante suspiciously, "What are you not telling me?"

"Chris has to tell you. Chris?"

Chris looked at Wesker his heart pounding in his chest, after all of these years of never telling the man, could he really just tell him? "Can I come in?" Chris asked nervously.

Wesker looked like he was about to say no but Dante cut him off, "Yeah, sure thing" Grabbing Wesker's arm pulling him off to the side allowing Chris to enter.

"Why did you let him in?" Wesker hissed.

Dante ignored him, looking back at Chris, "Chris?" Dante repeated

Chris took a deep breath looking straight into Wesker's eyes, "Wesker I know I'm just about the person you hate most in the world, and I know I've done a lot of mean things to you, but…" Chris closed his eyes sucked in as much air as possible to calm his nerves, "I love you"

Wesker was expecting Chris to say something but those three words were the last thing he ever thought would come out of Chris's mouth, before Wesker had time to respond Chris continued, "I've always been in love with you… I should have told you earlier" he gushed, trying to get it all out.

"What do you want me to do?" Wesker asked.

Chris was shocked, he thought Wesker would gross out or get upset… but such a simple question was hard to answer. Chris wanted the rest of his life with the tyrant, for him to leave Dante and go with him. He knew it was out of the question so instead, he went with something he had wanted for years.

"Could we" Chris didn't know how to ask someone something like this, "Could we- you know…" Chris knew what he wanted to say but couldn't say it. Wesker was giving Chris a confused look.

Dante felt his whole body tense ready to beat the brunette into a pulp, 'If he asks to have sex with him I swear-'

"Could we kiss" quickly adding, "Only if you want? I mean, if it's okay with both of you …"

Dante felt his body relax, he could deal with them kissing, yeah it wasn't the happiest of thoughts, but he wouldn't have to kill Chris over it. "Chris" Dante smiled, "You have my permission, but of course you need his too"

Wesker only lately found out what love is, but if Chris felt for him the way he felt for Dante, he could understand the request. "I suppose that's fine"

Dante turned to the kitchen door, "Then I'll leave you two alone" Dante turned back again before leaving, "Oh, one more thing Chris, you can make out with him" Dante gave him a look that looked like it belonged to the devil, "But if you touch anything below the waist, I'll turn you into a women below the waist" With that Dante left.

Chris gulped before turning to Wesker who was now sitting on the couch.

Chris sat next to him, looking at the blond's face, he had no idea how to approach this

After what felt like forever Wesker looked at Chris with an accusing look, "So are you just going to look at me?"

Chris stopped thinking, grabbed Wesker's face, and covering the man's lips with his own. It was better than Chris had imagined, the best part being that Wesker was kissing him back. Chris moaned loudly, climbing on top of Wesker in a straddle position. Wesker grabbed Chris's arms, Chris grabbing Wesker's face shoving it harder against his own.

Chris couldn't breathe and didn't care to, if he died he died a happy man. Finally when he did break off he only did it long enough to breath, make sure that the man he was sucking face with was really Wesker, and proceeded.

When Chris's mouth was so sore he knew that he couldn't go on he leaned his forehead against Wesker's, his chest heaving, and heart pounding. "Can't you change your mind, change your heart, love me instead?"

"No Chris, I can't, and furthermore I'm not sorry about it"

Chris slid his hands down Wesker's chest, "Come back with me. I can do what Dante is doing and hide you, and I'll never let you go again"

Chris was lifted into the air before being placed down again next to the couch, Dante was glaring daggers at the man, "I think it's about time you leave" he spoke in a hushed tone, his hand on his sword. Planning on keeping his word if Chris tried something funny.

"Your right" Chris walked to the door, "You won't ever see me again, if I show up here anymore the BSAA will get suspicious" Chris opened the door taking a look back at Wesker and Dante. Dante had his arms wrapped around Wesker's chest, Wesker's arm slung over Dante's shoulders actually rubbing the one shoulder lovingly.

Chris wanted to be Dante, but he couldn't say he was jealous. Those two were in love, it was as obvious as day. Chris also realized with his last glance at them, that they were perfect for each other; they evened each other out perfectly.

Chris then shut the door knowing that he would probably never meet either one of them again.

"I love you" Dante squeezed Wesker harder.

"I know you do love" Wesker walked back over to the couch, noticing a letter on the table in front of it. Wesker picked it up, it had his name on it in nice hand writing. Wesker was curious, if it was from Chris as a reminder. Wesker smirked as he opened it reading what it said inside, the smile slipping from his face.

"What's that?" Dante asked wrapping his arms around Wesker from behind.

"Nothing" Wesker closed it and was about to put it in his pocket when Dante grabbed it reading it. He knew the hand writing, and read the letter.

Do you think it will be so easy to escape me precious? I don't care what you and him have, our bond is stronger. I'll come for you, after I dispose of my pest of a brother. Until then I'll dream of you, as I'm sure you'll dream of me.

You will be mine soon enough precious.

Vergil S

Dante ripped it down the middle, turning around wrapping his arms around his lovers neck and kissing him passionately, he smashed his body against Wesker's, "I won't let him! He can't have you!"

Wesker smiled down at Dante, "No fears love, he doesn't know the word bond" Wesker whipped a tear from Dante's eye before they wrapped their arms around each other, falling onto the couch, not caring either way on who could walk in.

/

Vergil stared at his reflection in the window, tracing the scare that ran down across his face, before running across his neck.

"Decapitation is a killer brother" he smiled, "But cutting a throat will only piss them off"

Vergil sat on his bed before slipping a hand down his pants, stroking himself, "I'll never give up on you" Vergil moaned through his masturbations, "WESKER!" He growled as he finally came in his hand.

He paced his room licking his fingers clean, "Soon precious, very soon"

THE END

Thanks to those who gave me your support. I am putting serious thought into a sequel. What do you think? Let me know. XD


End file.
